


Not So Cliche After All [Klance]

by allPanicAnd_noDisco



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), I will probably break some hearts in the end, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Klance hs, Laith, M/M, Shadam, Slow Burn, adashi, but I do, if i say slow burn i mean it, klance, klance high school au, maybe not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allPanicAnd_noDisco/pseuds/allPanicAnd_noDisco
Summary: Two boys falling for each other, nothing special right?It could be a cliche love story, there is nothing bad about it. Only it could get boring. After all it's always the same process. Two people realize they have feelings for the other, they try to hide their obvious crush, and in the end somehow they find out that the feeling is mutual. Yes, that's kind of boring.Not going to lie, every story starts kind of like that, even Lance's and Keith's. But they are kind of difficult people, with quite a lot of secrets, and problems. This might not end like a cliche love story.
Relationships: Acxa & Veronica (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Oregano is the new weed

**Author's Note:**

> If I write something triggering, I'll put a trigger warning to the notes at the beginning
> 
> (The title and description got changed)

"How did you even managed to get into detention?" 

Lance shrugged "I sold some dude Oregano for fifty bucks, he thought it was weed. So I guess some teacher found out" 

They face palm themselves "Calm down Pidge, it's not like I go to prison for this" 

They glare at him "Okay, I get it. I won't do it again" Pidge nods and walks off. And I head to detention.

It was really funny how this dude, his name was Griffin or something, Lance assumed, actually thought that it was real weed. He could have smelled it first. But Lance assumed he is a natural dumb ass, or he knew it. He even forgot to take his money back, so guess who has money again, our Loverboy Lance.

Lance feels pretty rich now. Fifty bucks is not much, but for a teenager who usually doesn't has any money, it's a lot.

The disadvantage is, he needs to stay an hour longer at school. If you'd ask him, he would recommend to do it. You don't go to prison, you get money, and all you need to do is stay in school a little longer.

The Cuban arrives to the class and walks in.

To his surprise, there are more people than he first thought. Acxa, a bad-ass girl, he knows her, she is good friends with his sister, Veronica. They are really close, if you know what I mean. 

Matt, cool guy, he is Pidge's brother and a genius. He probably blew something up in the science classroom, that's maybe why he's here. 

Rolo and Nyma, they are pretty cool dudes, he sometimes hangs out with them. 

Some losers he doesn't know, and a mullet head in the back of the class.

Who even has a mullet these days? Lance thought.

He has a chance to make fun of him and annoy him about his mullet, so he'll take it, so he sits down beside him. It would be a waste just let him live in peace.

He walks over to the desk next to him and sits down "Hey" he turns his head and then looks out of the window again "Hi". What great small talk.

"The name's Lance" 

He sighs "Keith" Lance nods slowly, more awkwardly, if you ask.

"So, why are you here, mullet boy?" 

"Don't call me that" 

Lance rolls his eyes "You decided to have a mullet, now I took the chance and will call you that now".

He turns around again and looks kind of annoyed "What do you want from me?" 

"Talk. I mean it's kinda obvious since I started to talk to you" the mullet boy raises a brow.

"Fight" 

"What?" Lance raises a brow

"I got into a fight, that's why I'm here" he nods again, now not so awkwardly

"And you?" 

He smirks "Sold Oregano for fifty bucks to some dude" he says proudly.

"Why would you do that?" 

He lets out a chuckle "He thought it was weed, and I needed money, you know, since I'm broke" Keith shakes his head 

"And your parents?" 

He shakes his head violently "Nope, not a chance, they are from Cuba. Do you really think they would give me money?" he shrugs it off and turns around again.

The conversation probably ends there, since no one says anything.

Soon the teacher walked in and told the students to stay silent for an hour, then thy could go. Lance thought it would be worse. He never never really went to detention, and his detention knowledge came from movies and movies only.

After an hour of just sitting in the classroom and watching how Rolo tried to flirt with Nyma, what really wasn't something good to watch, the bell rung and we were dismissed.

Lance walks out of the building and sees Griffin waiting for someone. According to how angrily he is walking towards Lance, he will take a guess and say that he waited for him.

"What the hell, Lance" he grabs him by his collar and holds his fist near Lance's face 

"Hey dude, what's up?" he punches him in the face and then he lands on the ground.

Lances cheek is burning from the punch. He put his hand on his cheek, and indeed, it's burning a little bit, but luckily He's not bleeding, his mother would beat him up, if she knew that he got into a 'fight'.

"What was that for?" he picks Lance up again 

"Eh, for selling me Oregano" 

Oh yes, right, Lance almost forgot "I mean it's your fault that you brought it, you really need to be an idiot".

Before he could punch the Cuban again, someone else punches him and now he is the one on the ground.

He looks to the right and smiles "Thank you, Acxa" 

She smiles back "No problem. Should we go together to your house?" he nods 

"Again visiting my sister?" she hums in response.

They walk away off the school ground, leaving Griffin on the ground, and start walking to Lance's place. It's not that far away, so Lance doesn't take the bus.

"When are you guys will finally go on a date?" he asks 

She scratches her neck and turns red "What are you talking about?" 

lance rolls his eyes "Are you serious? It's so obvious that you like each other. You even basically live with us!" she laughs nervously and they just drop the subject.

"How's Allura? I heard you guys had a fight" 

He takes a deep breath "Yeah, people have been telling me that she has been flirting with Shiro" 

Acxa snickers "She knows that Shiro is gay, right?" she rises a brow and laughs a little. Maybe thinking that Allura is dense

Lance looks at the ground "Apparently not, if she's flirting with him" 

"Why don't you just end things with her?" he shakes his head "Not an option, I still have feelings for her" Lance looks at her and then down, again.

"Okay, but remember, if someone hurts you tell me who I need to beat up" 

He smiles "Thanks, but Veronica would beat me up, if I told you who to beat up" 

"Ahh, you're probably right".

They walk in silence for a while until Acxa speaks up again "Why don't you talk to Shiro? So that he maybe talks with Allura and tells her that she should stop?" 

Lance shrugs "You're probably right. But I don't have his number nor I know what classes he has" 

"Mullet boy is close to him, and I saw you with him today. So you maybe could ask him?" 

He raises a brow "Mullet head has friends" I say, somewhat, sarcastically. She laughs and punches him in the shoulder.

"I guess. They are something like family. Oh and you better don't get close with him, he is bad news. Just ask him about Shiro and leave it at that" he awkwardly nods.

According to Lance, no one should have a mullet these days. He thinks people with a mullet won't come far in life. He just wants to cut his mullet off, he hates it so much. Who even has a mullet these days, he think.

They soon arrive at the McCain house and Veronica greets Acxa. They look at each other like they are in some romance anime. It's pretty obvious that they are crushing on each other. 

"Get a room" Lance shouts and walks upstairs in his room "Shut it, Lance!" Veronica shouts in response.

He closes the door behind himself and throws himself on the bed. He takes out his phone and calls Allura. She picked up about a minute later.

"Hey Allura, how are you?" 

"I'm fine, you?" 

He sighs "Me too. Ehm I wanted to talk-" she cuts him off 

"Sorry not now, I'm at Romelle's place. But we can talk tomorrow in school" Lance nods, then realize she can't see him "Uh, yeah sure. Have fun with Romelle. Love you" 

"Yeah, bye" she hung up.

That was probably the shortest talk they ever had.

Allura and Lance got together in freshman year and have been together until now, junior year. And Lance really hopes they can talk this out. 

She means a lot to him. Of course they had little fights here and there, but they never flirted with other people. If she wants a break or end this relationship, she could tell him and not just start and flirt with other guys. With whom she wouldn't even have a chance because they're gay.

It just hurts Lance that she doesn't trust him after almost three years. You know what I mean?

Sometimes feelings are a bitch. Lance thinks he should try to smoke Oregano, maybe he'll get high and the bad feelings will just block out for a while. Okay, no, he's not actually that dumb. Probably.


	2. Napoleon died in 1821

When Lance woke up, he did his usual routine. Shower, bush his teeth, change in normal clothes, eat breakfast, and leave for school.

Today he needs to talk to Allura, about their little fight, and Shiro, to apologize for Allura, because she probably won't do it herself. But in first place, he wants to clear things with her.

Lance really hopes Allura even wants to talk. It would be, well, not so good if she wouldn't want to. If she don't, he'll assume that she doesn't even want to be in a relationship with him. She could just tell him that she wants a break, or just wants to end things. Lance wouldn't be as mad as now, when she just goes off and flirts with other guys. With whom she doesn't even has a chance since Shiro is gay. But like Lance said, Lance hope she is willing to talk.

When he arrived at school he sees Pidge and Hunk waiting for him. "How was detention?" Pidge asks. 

The Cuban rolls my eyes "It was fine. Oh, and Griffin almost beat me up, well he punched me once, but it's nothing serious. Besides Acxa stopped him before he could do something else"

"Awe, a girl needed to safe you" Pidge says again and giggles. Lance rolls his eyes and Pidge looks at their phone.

"How are things with Allura?" Hunk asks. 

He sighs and looks down "She's been flirting with Shiro, and I want to talk to her about that today. Maybe even go to Shiro and talk with him, apologize for Allura" he nods and takes something out of his bag.

"I made cookies yesterday. Want one, might cheer you up" he raises a brow. Lance smiles at him and takes one, Hunk does the same.

"And how are things with Shay?" Shay is Hunk's girlfriend.

"Good!" he smiles "We will go on a date today" Lance nods again. Happy for his best friend.

Well at least things are good for his friends. Pidge isn't in a relationship, but her life is going great.Maybe they aren't really interested in relationships right now. They said that they first want to focus on their grades. Making sure that the grades won't fall, and a relationship would only distract them, or something like that.

Hunk on the other side needed a long time to even ask Shay out. Pidge and Lance needed to push him a little so he'll finally ask her out. They both were so obvious. Yet they still thought it was all friendship. Well now they are together and are all lovey dovey around each other, a little gross sometimes. 

Everything was alright the years before with Lance and Allura, now they have a fight. Of course every couple has a fight now and then, but he just didn't expect her to flirt with other guys when they are still together. On top of that with guys she can't eve get. 

Lance kind of understands why she's been flirting with him. Shiro is good looking, even hot if you ask, but still, it hurts to see her not being interested anymore.

The bell rung and the three walk inside and to their classes. Lance has history first. Boring subject in his opinion.

He walks in the classroom and goes in the back. He sits down by the widow, you know like an anime protagonist.

By the time other kids walk in and sit down, including mullet boy. He also walks to the back and sits down on the table beside Lance. Lance turns to him and rest his head on his arm.

"'Sup mullet head" he says smiling.

He turns his head to Lance and rolls his eyes "I already told you to stop calling me that". Keith turns away and takes out a notebook and pen.

"Can you stop staring at me?" he looks at Lance again, but this time angrily.

"Sorry, mullet. I actually wanted to ask you something"

"Make it fast" 

Lance smiles "You are close to Shiro, right?"

Keith raises a brow "Well yeah, he is my half brother" 

"Good, then you probably know, where he always hangs around at lunch break"

Mullet head sighs "If you want something from him, I must disappoint you, he already has a boyfriend" he rolls his eyes again. People ask him often about his brother. Shiro is kind of popular.

The Cuban shakes his head "Oh no, you got me wrong" he laughs "I just wanted to talk to him. My girlfriend, Allura, has been flirting with him and I wanted to apologize"

His look softens and he nods "Oh. I think he is at the bleachers with Adam, Matt and Curtis"

"Thanks" he smiles.

Soon enough the teacher walked in and started the lesson.

Lance couldn't help but stare now and then at Keith. Keith seems rather interesting in his eyes. He hasn't talked much to him, only two times to be specific, but Keith seems lonely in Lances eyes. 

He talks with no emotion in his voice and always looks tired, or bored? How can someone be bored when your brother is popular. As Lance knows, Shiro always throws parties at his house. 

Maybe Lance was completely wrong and Keith is just a boring person. But Lance won't just ignore his curiosity. He will annoy the shit out of Keith so he can find out what kind of person the so called mullet head is. Let's not over talk it, he will just try to be friends with the boy.

"Lance, do you know the answer?" he looks up to the teacher 

"Sorry what?" 

The teacher sighs "In what year did Napoleon die?" he repeats

Lance smirks, more awkwardly, and answers "In his last" he whole class laughs, well except the teacher.

Keith taps Lance on the hand and he looks to him "Mai 1821" Keith whispers.

After the class calmed down, the teacher made eye contact with Lance again "So, do you actually know the answer?"

Lance nods "Mai 1821" the teacher nods and continues with the lesson.

"Thanks mullet"

"Stop calling me that"

Lance shrugs it off and waited for the lesson to end. Maybe Keith isn't as boring as he thought.

After the class ended he went to his next and tortured himself until lunch break. Once it was lunch break, Lance told Pidge and Hunk that he will go to Shiro for a while.

He walks to the bleachers.

He spots Shiro and his friends laughing. Lance would lie, if he said he wasn't anxious to talk to him. 

He tries to stay as calm as he can, and says his calm down/ fuck everything quote in his head again and again, throw it in the fuck it bucket.

He starts walking to them, but someone else arrives at the group first. To his surprise, it is Allura.

He keeps distance and watches what she'll do, of course she starts flirting again. Shiro looks uncomfortable and one of his friends angry, he assumes it is Shiro's boyfriend.

Lance walks over to them and smiles at them, they all look at him.

"Hi, sorry, I just want to interrupt whatever here is going on" he smiles. Shiro and his friends look confused, Allura more angry.

Lance turns to Allura "Allura, I'm breaking up with you" her eyes widen.

Can you blame Lance? He wanted to sort things out with Allura, but seeing it with his own eyes how his girlfriend flirts with someone else, just makes him mad, upset, sad?

"Wha- why?"

He raises a brow "Eh, because you flirt with other guys all the time and are clearly are not in over with me, well if you ever called it love" everyone stays silent for a while and then he adds "It's kind of obvious you know" he scratches his neck.

"You can't, Lance" she says angrily

"I can and I just did" his heart beats really fast by now. 

Allura opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out so she just goes away.

Lance turns to Shiro and the others and sighs "Uh, I'm sorry for Allura that she flirted with you. I'm sure she made you feel uncomfortable" he looks down and then up, hoping Shiro won't be too mad.

"Thank you" Shiro smiles "Are you okay, break ups are pretty ruff" he says to addition

Lance nods "Yeah, well, not really, but it will be fine" he look to the direction where Allura ran off and then back at the boys.

"So, well was good talking to you, I guess? I'll head back to my friends" Lance says awkwardly

"Sure, how did you find me anyways?" 

"Oh, your mullet brother told me" Lance smiles at the thought of Keith. He almost forgot about him, he still need to befriend him.

"Keith? He usually never talks to others" 

Lance smirks "I have my ways" 

They all laugh and after a little longer talking, Lance walks back to Pidge and Hunk.


	3. I'll use your skin as a carpet

"So, how did the talk go?" Pidge asks as soon as Lance came back

"The talk with Allura or Shiro?" he asks and sits down beside Hunk. He takes his lunch out and starts eating the food his mother did for him.

"You already managed to talk both of them?" 

Lance nods "Well, not exactly" he bites in his sandwich "I went to Shiro and before I could talk to him, I saw Allura flirting with him again, so I went up to them and broke up with her. Then I just talked with Shiro and his friends" he explains with a full mouth of food.

"You broke up with Allura? I'm sorry buddy" Hunk says between chewing on his food

"It's okay. I'll eventually get over it" 

Lance was actually hurt. Well who wouldn't after a break up, especially when you act as if it doesn't really bothers you. He really liked Allura, and they were almost for three in a relationship. If Lance would be hones, he would say that he thought it will last longer. But like they say, everything has an end.

If you think about it, it's sad that not everything is forever. Everything will just eventually end. And if you overthink it, it will just get scary, and maybe even more sad.

After lunch the three went to their next class. For Lance it was chemistry, a beautiful lesson to fall asleep. Actually he could fall asleep in every lesson. He would stay home every day the whole year, but it's school we are talking about, so he needs to go and suffer the whole day, like every teenager. Man being a teenager is hard.

Lance eventually survived the day, not the day but the part where school is a part of it.

After his last period he didn't see any of his friends so he just went home, what also didn't take long, because he lives nearby.

"Mama, I'm home" 

"Mama is out, she'll be back in an hour" Rachel, who was sitting on the couch and watching TV, said.

Rachel is Lance's twin. If they both were the same gender, you probably wouldn't be able to tell the apart. 

It was like that in kindergarten. They both had short hair and no one could tell them apart except their mother, and that sometimes was problematic.

In middle school Rachel also cut her hair as short as Lance's so they could switch classes. And surprisingly no one ever noticed. Until one day, when Lance became friends with Hunk. Hunk always noticed. Then they stopped doing it, because Hunk was a little snitch back then.

"Do we have food?"

Rachel shakes her head "She is out, to get food"

Lance nods and walks upstairs in to his room. He did his homework in the 'I'm going to do it really fast, because I don't actually want to do them but I need to' mode. It may isn't correct, but at least he finished it in less than an hour. On the right time when his mom came home.

Lance run down stairs and hugged his mom "Hello Mama"

"Hey mijo" she smiles and hugs back. After the hug she gives him the groceries she bought

"What will you cook?"

"Lasagna" Lance smiles and walks happily in the kitchen.

His mothers lasagna is the best. It'S like she went into the food wars anime and was the female Yukihiro. 

"Oh and Lance. Call your sister, you two will help me" lance and Rachel groan.

After they finished cooking they cleaned the kitchen. And when the food was ready they called Veronica and Marco, also Lance's siblings.

"How was your day Mama?" Veronica asks

"It was alright. Like always, sweetie. How was yours?"

She sighs and falls back on her chair "Stressful! You know like colleges are" she said and continues to eat

"I guess your day was the same then, Marco" Marco just nod and eats his Lasagna

Now she is the one to sigh.

"Okay. Lance, Rachel how were your days?" she looks in their direction and smiles

"Same boring day, like always , Mama" Rachel says

"I broke up with Allura" he shrugs and his mother looks concerned at him

"Are you okay, Lance?" 

Their mother is the best mother you probably could have. She is always caring, she knows when something is up and when the right time is to talk to her children, or even leave them alone because they need their time. Of course she isn't always nice, she also is strict sometimes and doesn't allow her kids everything.

She is doing good as a divorced woman. She decided she wanted a divorce when she had a fight with her ex husband. It wasn't anything special, she just noticed that the had fights more often and that she didn't love him anymore.

However, now she is doing perfectly fine. Her kids support her, so she don't need a an. Veronica, Marco, Rachel, and Lance still visit their father once a month, so everyone is happy.

"At least in someones life is something going on" she said while rolling her eyes.

"Oh Lance, we won't be visiting Papa this weekend, I have plans there" Rachel explained

"What the fuck?"

"Mijo, language" she rolled her eyes again

"No, wait. You knew that we will see him this weekend for an eternity, you can't just cancel that!" he furrows his eyebrows "Veronica, Marco did you know this?" they both nod

"Why are you so upset? We will see him in two weeks then" Rachel simply says

"Because I canceled all my plan because of this weekend. And why did you even plan this without me?" 

"You just weren't there at the time, Lance" Veronica tries to calm him down

"And? You could've waited for me, or the better idea would be that Rachel would cancel her plans like I did!"

"Lance, why does it upset you so much?" Marco puts his hand on Lance's shoulder

"Because you just didn't ask me. Did plan this without me. I needed to cancel all my plans with my friends, Rachel couldn't do the same?" he showed Marcos hand off of him

"Mijo, please calm down" she says with a tired voice, she is obviously tired of this shit

"Mama, did you know that they talked with Papa?" she nods and Lance just got angrier

"Lance, we know you get sensitive when it come to Papa-"

Lance cuts his brother off "The why did you even- Oh my God, I'm so upset"

"Don't bring God in it" his mother said, while eating

"You know, it wouldn't be too hard to call me or text me and fucking ask me if it's okay with me. Do I even exist to you, at least sometimes?" 

"Lance, don't start with that, you know we love you" Veronica explains

Lance rolls his eyes and stands up "Whatever, I need time for myself, I need to calm down" he walk to the door puts his Vans on and first walks in the garage.

When Lances father still lived with them , he hid his cigarettes in the garage in their old car, that doesn't even function anymore for your information.

So Lance sometimes took the cigarettes and smoked one or two. He doesn't do that too often and after his father left his mother started smoking and is doing the same, so he still does it when he has hard times.

No one would ever think that Lance has hard times. He is the flirty happy Lancey Lance, no one would even assume that he may has shitty times. He doesn't even want anyone to know.

Lane takes the whole pack and a lighter, that he found on the table, and walks in the park beside the school.

No one usually hangs around there after school. There are cooler places in this town, so why would the teenagers be somewhere where you could see the school. Sure, some teens go there, but only to deal with drugs. Lance witnessed it a couple of times, but he really doesn't gives a shit.

When he arrives at the park, he sits down on one of the swings and swings a little.

He takes out the cigarettes and lights one. He inhales the smoke and watches cars drive past the school.

"You smoke?"

Lance turns around and sees Keith standing behind him "Hey, mullet boy"

Keith walks to the other swing and sits down "I told you to stop calling me that" 

"Whatever" he shrugs. He takes out the pack of cigarettes again and holds the to Keith "Want one?"

Keith nods and gladly takes one. Lance gives him the lighter and Keith lights his cigarette

"I didn't really think that you smoke too" Lance said

"Have been for a long time. Shiro doesn't like it, but it's hard to quit" he said while looking at the smoke he just exhaled

"No one likes it when high school students smoke" Keith nods in agreement

"I don't smoke that often" Lance said after a while of silence. Keith just hums.

"Why did you even walk up to me? I thought you couldn't stand me?" Lance asks

"I never said that. I jut don't like to socialize. And you aren't that bad actually, I know people who are worse" he explained

They stayed again in silence. Not an uncomfortable, a relaxing one. You only could hear how cars drive by and the inhaling and exhaling from the boys of the smoke.

"Why are you here, and alone. Don You have friends?" the mullet boy breaks the silence

"Just needed time for myself. And you, I know you probably don't have any friends, but still" lance says awkwardly

"I needed time for myself too, I guess. What happened that you need time for yourself, if you don't mind me asking"

"Had a little fight with my siblings and maybe mother, I don't know. And you?"

"Just wanted to be alone" the both nod, not knowing how to continue this conversation.

"Hey, um, Shiro is throwing a party this weekend , wanna come?" Keith asks and scratches his neck with his free hand

"Wohh, the anti social emo edgy mullet head is asking me to a party? Since when so nice, Keith?" Lance jokes 

Keith roll his eyes and then look at Lance "So? Yes or no?"

"Yes, I guess. I don't have anything better to do"

"Okay. Give me your phone number so I can send you the details later" he holds out his phone and lance types in his number

"Just don't fall in love , mullet" Lance laughs

"Shut up, or I'll use your skin as a carpet" 

lances eyes widen "Okay, now I'm officially scared"

"That was a joke, idiot"

After Lance gave him his number and they finished smoking they said their goodbyes 

"So, are we friends or what?" Lance asks before walking off

"No, I don't and won't have friends" Keith says without emotion

"I gave you a cigarette. We are friends" lance stated

"Whatever" Keith rolls his eyes and walks off first

Lance looks at Keith for a while and after a while he eventually goes home, now with a smile.

When he arrived he went to the garage again and put the pack of cigarettes on their place. 

He greets his family and walks upstairs. 

Keith is a nice person, nicer than Lance thought. They are right when they say don't judge someone by how they look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The argument actually happened between my two cousins and their mother. Not exactly like I wrote it, but kind of like that


	4. Now Back to the Future makes sense

What Keith did was, well, dumb. And we're not talking about the part where he smoked again, or only came back home after 1 am, or that he stole Shiro's car to even drive away, no. The fact that he invited Lance to Shiro's party.

The person who annoyed him in detention and couldn't stand, because he made fun of him, or more his mullet. He thinks Lance is annoying, and he only joined him on the swings because he really needed to fill his lings with smoke. Yes, he used Lance for cigarettes, it's dumb, but that's how he is.

Not to talk about that he only invited Lance to the party because he panicked. He didn't want it get awkward, or make it seem that he only used him for the cigarettes -it's still what he did, but whatever-.

But Keith admins that Lance is actually a nice guy. And spending time with him isn't that bad, maybe.

"So, you've found a friend?"

"He is not my friend, Shiro" Keith rolls his eyes "We just talked a couple of times, and that's it"

"And that's why you can't shut up about him?" Shiro smirks in Keith's direction "You should invite him to the party"

"I did" Keith says a little quieter and looks down

"When did you manage to do that? You only found out that I'm throwing a party after schoo- did you two go on a date?" Shiro asks mockingly, still smirking

"W-WHAT, no. I just saw him after school"

"Oh, after you stole my car, you mean?" Shiro raises a brow and crosses his arms

"I said that I'm sorry, okay. Besides it's not completely my fault"

Shiro rolls his eyes "Yes it is. You could have told me, and I would beat that guy up"

"Nope. I don't need Lotor's father in my house" 

Shiro raises a brow again "Your house?" he and Keith exchange looks "Okay, sorry. But i understand. I also wouldn't want my ex in my house after such a break up" Shiro hugs Keith, a little. Keith isn't all touchy touchy, the taller understands.

Shiro and Keith made themselves some snacks, after their little talk, and walk in the living room on the couch. They turn the TV on and watch "Back to the future". The best movie to ever exist.

After the movie ended, Shiro wanted to stat the second movie, just Keith cut him off. "If you think about it, it's kind of a weird movie"

"How can you say that? That's the best movie to ever exist, Keith"

Keith sits up and turns to Shiro "yes, of curse, but listen. Marty McFly just somehow met Doc, first of, Doc is like super old and 'crazy'. How would McFly even agree to hang out with him. Second, Doc invented a time-machine, and McFly just casually gets along with it. Then when he is in the fucking past, his mother tried to fuck him. That is just weird. He then finds the past Doc, then stuff happens here and there. Then the part where no one really liked the end of Johnny B. Goode by Chuck Berry, what is really shocking because his music is just perfect. Then stuff happens again, his father all of the sudden is really brave and his mother doesn't want to fuck him again. The stuff happens so on and so on. Then this motherfucker comes back to the future-"

Keith's and Shiro's eyes widen and they slowly stand up.

"The movie is called back to the future-" Keith starts

"Because McFly comes back to the future" Shiro finishes.

They stand there in silence for a moment and just look at each other. And then they suddenly jump up and down, as if they were Doc and invented the time-machine.

Eventually Keith starts to cry "Oh God, Shiro I'm so happy. It all makes sense now" he slowly sits down on the ground

Shiro stops jumping and looks down at Keith "You aren't really crying, are you?" he laughs

"Shiro, I didn't understand since the movie came out, of course I'm happy" 

He stops laughing and looks down on his crying half brother "The movie came out in 1985" he makes a short pause "It's 2007. The movie came out twenty two years ago, you are seventeen"

Keith stand up and wipes his tear away "Doesn't matter"

They look at each other and start to laugh again.

When the evening came around and Shiro's parents came back from work, they made dinner and all went to eat.

Shiro and Keith told the two about their discovery, that wasn't really a discovery, but the were really happy and it made Shiro's parents happy. They don't see Keith smile often, o I guess it was something golden for them, seeing the two brothers telling them something and laughing as if they had no worries in life.

After dinner, the two teenagers hid in their rooms again, you know like teenagers do. Shiro called his boyfriend and talked hours with him. 

Keith decided to text Lance and tell him about the details about the house party. 

It all started causally with 'hey' and 'who the hell are you and how did you get my number' and soon turned in 'aahh mullet boy' and 'i told you to stop calling me that' and eventually came to 'can i call you?'.

Keith did panic when he agreed. He never really talked with someone over the phone except Shiro or his ex boyfriend, Lotor.

So when he answered the call it started with 'hey' and 'this is kind of awkward' but soon got to 'aliens are real' and 'you have some kind of obsession with aliens, Keith'.

Let's just say, they also talked for hours, and Keith had a good time. He just thought the whole time about what he said, they are not friends, and all this happened because he wanted to smoke and forgot his cigarettes. He can't forget that.

When the next day came by, Keith did his usual routine. And then drove to school with Shiro, after they picked up Adam, Curtis, Matt, and a Pidge.

They usually only pick up Adam and Curtis, but Matt texted Shiro today and told him that their car broke and that they need a ride. When Shiro told him about it, Keith just wondered what a Pidge is, later he found out that it's Matt's younger sibling, and also Lance's friend.

Yeah, they didn't have much space in the back of the car. Shiro and Adam sat in the front and Curtis, Matt, Pidge and Keith needed to die in the back. Curtis sat on the left, Matt beside him, Pidge beside their brother and Keith on the right side. 

The four friends did laugh the whole time, while Pidge and Keith sat in awkward silence. Well, until Pidge broke the silence.

"So you are Keith?"

Keith raises a brow "Yeah?"

Pidge nods "Cool. Lance talks often about you"

Keith's eyes widen a little "Really?"

They nod again "Yeah. Yesterday in the evening he called me and told me about a fight he had and then started to ramble about you, and how you are actually not so bad"

"He thought I was bad?"

"Let's just say, he thought that you are bad news, because you are an emo ad have a mullet. After he just told me that he i friends with you, but it's only one sided"

Keith nods and smiles a little "Surprised he accepted his one sided friendship"

"Believe me, you won't get rid of him. This one sided friendship will be mutual really fast, I know that, the same happened to me"

He nods again and then they fall into silence again until they arrived at school. 

They all go out of the car and the group of Shiro walks away, doing whatever they do. 

Keith and Pidge stand beside each other 

"Do you have any friends?" Pidge asks

"Excuse me?" Keith looks down at the smaller

"I just figured that Shiro would also pick up some of your friends, but he didn't and you didn't complain about some friends he could pick up, so I guess- yeah"

"Oh, I guess makes sense" they both nod "I'm a loner and I don't really have anything against it"

"Whatever man. If you want you can hang out with us some time" they shrug and look up at Keith

Keith shrugs back "Maybe"

"Okay I need to go. If you wanna hang out later, we are always going off the school ground at lunch and go to the park nearby" they say and run off

Soon after the bell rung and Keith went to his class.

He suffered thought half the day. Skipping, sleeping and eating in class is what he always does, and that is actually the best he can make out of his day.

When lunch break came around, he thought about the offer of Pidge

he could either hand around alone again and smoke, like he always does. Or he could go and hand around with Pidge, Lance and their other friend, he doesn't know the name of.

Something different won't do bad in life, he will go and hang around with Pidge.

He walks out of the school and makes his way to the park nearby.

He begins to think about that gremlin, also known as Pidge.

Pidge is actually a good person, not that he has questioned it, he just never pays attention to other human beings and how they are. Simply because he is anti social. Or the fact that no one even wants to hang around someone who listens to My Chemical Romance, Chuck Berry, Depeche Mode, and Elvis Presley, so he never even tried to understand others.

Everyone just tried to avoid him. Now except Shiro's friends, Lance and Pidge.

The time has come where stupid people want to be friends with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I need to, I'll change a couple of things, so it'll seem like they are in the year 2007.
> 
> Also, English is not m first language, so if something others you, or you see mistakes, please tell me.


	5. Punk is not dead, just tired of your bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yay, I updated again

"Oh, hey Keith. Come here" Pidge says and waving to the emo

"Hey Pidge, hey Lance, and hey- uh"

"This is our cute cinnamon roll, Hunk" Pidge says "he is like the nice one in the group"

Keith raises a brow "Then you are the mean gremlin and Lance the narcissist?"

"Hey-" Lance crosses his arms

"Sorry not sorry" Keith shrugs

"Oh yeah. Then who are you? The emo" Lance says sarcastically

"Well let's just say I'm in no group, but if I was then yeah, I'd probably be the emo"

"Okay, stop acting like children" Pidge goes between the two

"What is Keith doing here anyway?" Lance asks, more annoyed now

Pidge sighs, knowing that the two probably won't get along "I said he could come. He is a nice guy and doesn't has friends"

"What the gremlin said-"

"Won't call me a gremlin" they sigh again and sit down on a bench.

The four of them stood there in a rather awkward silence, until Keith took out his cigarettes.

The three stare at him, watching how he also takes out a lighter and starts smoking.

"What?" he asks rather confused

"You smoke?" Pidge asks

"You know it's bad for you, right?" Hunk said

Keith looks around the three and stops by Lance, who was looking down. Probably avoiding eye contact with them

"Yeah, I know. But i don't really care. Have you ever smoked?" Keith inhales the smoke and looks at Lance, who still is looking down

"No, we never did. We care for our health" Pidge answers him Keith hums in response. 

Lance looks up and meets Keith's eyes, he immediately looks away

"Do you wanna try?" they look unsure at him "I mean one inhale won't destroy your health"

They hesitate at first, but after exchanging looks, Pidge goes first. Keith holds the cigarette out to Pidge. Pidge looks unsure holding the cigarette, but after a couple of seconds thy bring it up to their lips.

They inhale the smoke and cough right after it "That was rather disgusting"

"It's always disgusting at the first try. Take another one" 

Pidge looks up at Keith, again unsure 

"Nothing will happen to your health. You also won't get addicted after only two times inhaling the smoke" he rolls his eyes

Pidge shrugs it off and brings the cigarette to their lips a second time. The second time was better, but still disgusting "I don't know how you can do that". 

They give the cigarette back and this time Keith holds it out to Hunk "Do you wanna try?" Hunk just shakes his head. Keith shrugs and turns to Lance, knowing that he already smoked, he wants to see his reaction.

"Lance?"

Lance also hesitates, but takes the cigarette short after. He inhales the smoke, and nothing. No coughing, nothing.

"No coughing? Lance do you smoke by chance?" Hunk asks

"What, no. My papa smokes, so I guess I'm used to the smoke?"

"Lance that sounded more like a question than an answer" Pidge says, looking suspicious at the boy

"Okay guys, let Lance be. If he says he doesn't smoke, he doesn't" Keith rolls his eyes and takes the cigarette back and finishes it.

Lance and Keith exchange looks and Lance mouths to the emo 'thank you', Keith just nods.

Keith wasn't really surprised that Lance didn't tell his friends that he smokes, but on the other side, he was surprised that he didn't really trust them. 

Maybe Lance did trust them, but he didn't want to get judged? Most likely. After all being judged by your close friends hurts, like a lot. Keith knows.

Keith's past wasn't the best. In fact he wishes he could forget, just the scars on his arms and tights won't let him. No big deal, he is already used to them. Maybe. He still hides them.

Not that he is in a deep depressing hole. Shiro helped him a lot, and Shiro's parents of course. In fact, Keith is really thankful. 

When Shiro first noticed the boys cuts, Keith told him not to tell anyone. Shiro did in fact tell his parents, not that he is a snitch. He just knew, if he didn't tell his parents, Keith wouldn't get professional help and could get worse, and that's the last thing he wanted for his half brother. He truly cares for him.

Keith was thankful after he got help. He realized that if Shiro didn't tell, he wouldn't get better. After that, let's just call it, situation, Keith always listened to Shiro. Until he met Lotor. 

Lotor- he is a complete different story, and not for now to tell.

"Wait, so you don't have any friends?" Hunk asks, after maybe half an hour just talking about nothing and everything with his friends and Keith.

Keith shrugs "I guess. I sometimes hang out with Shiro and his friends" everyone stays silent "B-but i don't need friends, I did good without them before, and can continue now without them too" he tries to smile, what he also managed to do, it was just an awkward smile

"Nonsense" Hunk protest "Everyone needs friends at some point. You will lose yourself at some point, if you keep on being alone" 

"What, no really, I'll be okay" Keith scratches his neck "Besides, who even wants to be friends with an outsider, especially if I'm an emo?"

Hunk raises a brow "Just because you're an outsider, it doesn't mean that no one wants to be friends with you. After also outsiders. Allura was just with Lance in a relationship, because they once started something on summer break and Allura didn't know Lance went to the same school. But they dated until a couple days ago"

Keith raises a brow and looks at Lance "Like a summer fling thing?" Lance nods awkwardly

"However Keith" Hunk starts "We are friends now" he crosses his arms

"But-" 

Pidge cuts him off "You cannot argue with him. Once he says you are friends, there is no escaping" 

Keith shuts his mouth and looks back at Hunk and smiles at him. this time the smile was normal, as normal as Keith's smiles can be.

"So you're really an emo?" Lance asks

Keith hums "Maybe something between emo, punk, goth, and grunge?"

"So a rebellious type. You break rules and stuff" Pidge says

"Not that I always break rules. I just don't fit in. And I don't like being controlled by the system, you know, I rather be free. Also I don't say that everything is okay. I know it's not, but I know that I can make it, you understand. I'm just against the system they try to control me by" 

Lance looks confused "What d you mean 'controlled by the system'?" 

Keith sighs and starts to explain "Society wants you to fit in. The adults control you, they made the system, they are the system, and they want you to not stand out. They don't want you to be free. They stress you so you can sit in an office your whole life and make a lot of money. They don't give you freedom, and they don't let you be who you are, and I don't like it. So i do what I want" 

"You are angry?" Pidge asks

"Well that too. But being punk isn't always being angry. Of course you are angry of all that bullshit, but you are nice. Just because we want to be free, doesn't mean that we are some criminals. The system is shit, we want to change it"

Pidge, Hunk, and Lance look at him and stay silent "W-well, something like that" Keith says a little quieter

"Dude" Lance starts, and Keith looks at him "That was fucking amazing. I thought punk was dead" 

"Punk is not dead, just tired of your bullshit" 

The three were take aback. Keith is usually quite, and now he just spoke up for all the punks, emos and in general alternative kids. 

It was amazing. Society really has a false idea of the teens.

After lunch break was over, the four went back on the school ground and to their next lessons. 

They bored themselves through the last hours of school and then went home. Pidge, Hunk, and Lance with amazement of punk kids, and Keith with new friends. They were all happy for the day.

They probably learned more in that day from Keith, that in school they went for many many years.

They all went with a good feeling home. And actually looking forward for the next day so they can see each other. 

Keith actually hopes, this friendship will be really string and will last for long. the three a really good people and are understanding. 

He thought that they would judge him for being emo, punk, whatever. But they were amazed, and he was happy. So what is he doing when he's happy? He tells Shiro about it.

Shiro loves to see his brother happy. And he would do anything for Keith's happiness.


	6. Just friends, no crushes, I hope, no I know

"The party?"

"The party!"

"The party?"

"Y-yes, the party"

"...the party?"

"Pidge.."

"Yeah, sorry" 

"So are you coming?" 

Silence "What will I get out of it?"

"Embarrassing photos you can use as blackmail?"

Silence again "Deal" 

"'Kay see you then-" call ended

Hunk can't go, it's his grandmas birthday. So Lance only had Pidge, and Pidge is not the type to go on big parties, so it' kind of a miracle that Lane could convince them. He definitely didn't want to go alone. It's the Shirogane house, there will be the cool kids, there will be Keith. Not that Keith is something really important to Lance, but Lance was especially exited and nervous because of Keith.

He couldn't explain it to himself. Keith is just a friend, and he didn't need to be nervous. Still he couldn't help but be, well, extremely nervous. Dumb, no, idiot. That's what he thinks of himself right now.

The party starts in five hours, at eight, at Keith's house, with a lot of cool kids, and alcohol and stuff. 

"AAAAhhh Lance! Stop being so nervous!" he said to himself in the mirror. He groaned a couple of times, hit his head on the wall, stared at the mirror, screamed again, and talked calmly with himself.

His bedroom door opens and he looks in it's direction. Veronica. 

"What do you want, Vero?" he sits, no, throws himself on his bed

"I want to know what's up. You've been screaming for the past ten minutes" she crosses her arms and leans on the wall "Do you have a crush or something?" she raises a brow and does their McClain look, you know the ':3' one.

"W-What no! It's no crush. I just broke up with Allura, so no crushes" he sits up 

"Yeah, sure. So what's up now? I'm still curious, you know" she walks forward and sits dwn beside her brother

"I am just nervous"

"Why" 

"Because of a party, I guess"

She laughs "Oh okay. My brother is finally going out. You are now a real man" 

Lance rolls his eyes. Veronica notices and sits up straight again "Okay sorry. Why are you nervous?" 

Lance shrugs and looks down at his hands "I don't know. This one boy invited me, Keith, and we just became friends, well I think we are friends, and I guess I am nervous?"

"And you are sure that it isn't a crush-"

"Vero-"

"Sorry. Okay, but calm down"

"I'm trying"

Now Veronica rolls her eyes "But it's normal, being nervous I mean. You just became friends and you don't want to fuck this up" Lance shrugs and nods at the same time "Also, isn't Keith this one bad boy at your school? Mhh my bro is getting into businesses with a bad boy tm" she laughs and Lance turns red, like really red.

"Wow, Lance, no need to get so red. You sure you aren't into-"

"No, shush, no crush. Just friends, I hope, no I know" 

Veronica sighs and stands up "If you say so. Do you need a ride to or from the party later?" 

"Yeah, both would be great. Also we need to pick up Pidge first" Veronica nods and walks out of Lance's room, also closing the door behind her.

Lance sighs another time and looks frustrated in the mirror. Like those moments you look in the mirror to collect and sort your thoughts.

"..."

"..."

"Ten minutes, Lance" Pidge says

"I know I-"

They cut him off "It didn't take you even ten minutes to call me back"

"But I need-"

"Because of your fucking outfit?"

They both stay silent again "So you gonna help me?"

"No, ask Rachel. She has better fashion sense than you" and on that they hung up.

Lance was offended. Rachel had better fashion sense that him. Pidge was anything but right, he thought. No, he can handle this on his own, and he will prove it.

He opened his closed and took out jeans, that are a little lighter than normal blue, a black belt for the, and a yellow-orange t-shirt, with a little longer sleeves than normal, but not too long. 

He changes in the clothes and looks at himself in the mirror. Soft boy. Yeah, you can call it like that.

No matter how good Lance looks, he still will use make up. Not much, just a little concealer, and he will fill his eyebrows a little -is that how you say it?-

However. Hair. Curly, or straight? Curly, to surprise all the people who only know him with straight hair.

White sock and blue converse. Look complete, and also time to go.

He texts Pidge real quick, and not to his surprise, they were ready a long time ago.

He and Veronica drive to Pidge's house and then to Keith. But of course a few blocks away, so they, like Lance said, "seem cool".

"So let me get this straight. You will search for Keith, make lovey dovey eyes at him, harass him with your pick up lines, and I will do what?" Pidge asks

"i don't know. search for your brother and make pictures of him, you can use them as blackmail later. Or even better, make pictures of everyone, then you can rule half of the school" he looks down at them and smiles awkwardly.

"Yeah okay, I will do that" they take out their phone, and an extra camera

"You always have this camera with you?"

"Only when I'm going out. Who knows what can happen"

Lance rolls his eyes "I forgot you don't trust reality". Pidge shrugs and turns on the camera.

Once they arrive, the go inside together, then stare at each other, nod, and then go in different directions.

"Keith, your boyfriend is here"

"He is not my boyfriend, Shiro"

"Sorry, I mean husband" 

"UUUGGGhh. You know what, whatever" he walks away from Shiro and in the direction of the living room, searching for Lance.

He actually didn't need look too long. Lance looked like a lost puppy.

Keith walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder, and Lance turns around"Hi"

"Hi, you actually came" Keith scratches his neck

"Yeah, why wouldn't i, we are friends after all right. Also people need to see me today" Lance poses dramatically. Keith couldn't help but smile at that, everyone would smile, believe me.

"So do you wanna drink something?"

"Sure, what do you have?"

"Vodka, Tequila, Beer, and stuff Matt brought, but it is unnamed, so I don't know what it is. For all I know it could be bleach" 

Lance's eyes widen a little, but go back to normal after a while. "Let's get Vodka and Tequila"

"You wanna drink it without anything?" he raises a brow and leads Lance in the kitchen where all the alcohol is

"Yeah. It may not be the best, but I will be wasted at the end and I for sure will have a bad hangover, regardless of what I'll drink. The goal is just to get super, super drunk" Keith looks concerned at him and takes one bottle of each.

"Okay now, where is your room?"

"W-why?"

"It's really crowded here, and really loud" 

"I thought people need to "see" you today" Keith smirks

"Oh shut up Mullet" 

"It's not a Mullet" 

"Yeah sure, Mullet Man" 

Keith sighs "You know what, it doesn't matter, let's just go to my room and get drunk"

"Now I like that attitude"

Keith takes Lance's free hand and pulls him with to his room.


	7. My Chemical Romance is not the only romance here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three words, My Chemical Romance

"So yeah, this is my room" Keith stands by the door awkwardly, Lance beside him "okay come in, before other people will do too" he takes Lance's hand and pulls him inside

"Pretty emo" 

"What do you mean 'emo', it's normal" 

"First, you closed the blinds. Second, you have a lot of posters, like really, a lot. Third, messy room, everywhere clothes. Fourth, as I said clothes everywhere and they are mainly black or red. Fifth, almost everything is dark in your room. Should I continue?"

"No, shut up" Keith sits down on his, messy, bed and crosses his arms. Lance just wanders around Keith's room, and Keith definitely didn't look at him the whole time.

Lance stops at his desk "You have make up?" he picks up the eyeliner and black eye-shadow, and looks at Keith

"Yeah? And?" Lance smiles like a creep, glances at the make up and then at Keith again "Nope, not gonna do it"

"Oh come on, Keefers"

"Keefers? No, absolutely not" 

"Keith, please, for me?" Lance does the puppy eyes

"Why would I do this for you?"

"Because we are friends?!" they stay silent for a while, just looking at each other and the eyeliner at times

Keith groans and stand up "Okay, one time and never again" he takes the eyeliner from Lance's hands and sits down. He takes out a hand-mirror out of one of the drawers and looks the last time at Lance "You are going to watch me doing it?"

"Yeah? What else should I do?" 

"Put music on or some shit" he shrugs

"Okay, where are your CD's?" 

Keith points at his nightstand "Take the one from MCR"

Lance walks over and picks up four "You have four... which one-"

"Three cheers for sweet revenge. I like that one the most" 

Lance nods and puts the other three down "Why are the people on the cover are covered in blood" he asks worriedly

"It's the revenge album.. I mean what do you expect"

"I would rather see flowers than blood"

Keith stands up, with finished eyeliner, and walks over "Of course you would. You listen to what? Beyonce?" he takes the CD from Lance and walks over to the CD player 

"Excuse me, but Beyonce is a goddess"

Keith puts in the CD and starts the music playing. First song "Helena". He just waits for Lance's reaction. "So what do you think?"

"To be honest I thought they only would scream, and you wouldn't be able to understand a word" he says somewhat surprised 

"Yeah, well, listen to Fall Out Boy" Keith chuckles for himself "Sorry it's an insider" 

"For the emos?" 

Keith nods "You know. Their songs have meaning, so shut up and listen to the lyrics" he takes Lance's hand and they both sit down on Keith's bed. Keith concentrates on the music and Lance stares at him. Not only does he look cute when he is focused, but the eyeliner is perfect and suits Keith.

"The eyeliner looks good on you" Lance says

Keith turns his head, so that he faces Lance "E-eh, thank you" not gonna lie, they both are blushing like really hard. "I'm always insecure about it" 

"Why? You looks really good with it, and to be honest honest with you, not only you look just good but also hot" Lance scratches his neck and looks down on his lap "Okay I made it awkward" 

"Yeah a little bit. B-but thank you" they both laugh and look at everything but at each other.

After some time of awkward silence, and MCR still playing, Lance breaks the silence "So what is your favorite song?" 

"I don't know. Either 'I'm not okay', 'You know what they do to guys like us in prison', 'I never told you what i do for a living', 'Helena', 'Thank you for the Venom', 'The Jetset life is gonna kill you', 'It's not a fashion statement'- you know what, I don't know. But I know that I like this album the most. Sorry I got carried away a little" 

"No don't be sorry, It's cool when someone like something so much they can't stop talking" they both smile and fall silent again, listening to the next song.

Lance looks at Keith, secretly, you know like in these cliche movies? 

That eyeliner really looks good on Keith, Lance can't take his eyes off of that emo. He didn't even think emos could pull off 'being/looking hot' so good. To Lance, Keith is really attractive right now. Not only because of his face and such, and the mullet doesn't looks so bad either. 

He puts a strand of hair behind his ear, like it's the most normal thing to do for two dudes who only know each other for a short time. Like they are boyfriends or something.

Keith turns his head again to look at Lance "Aahhaah, I'm sorry, I- eh, sorry I don't know what I thought" 

"Wow Lance, you act really nervous, do you have a crush on me?" Keith says sarcastically with a smirk on his face

Lance turns really red "Calm down McClain, I was joking" Keith chuckles and stands up. He walks over to his desk and takes cigarettes and holds then out "Wanna go for a smoke?" Lance nods and they both walk out.

"Let's go for a walk. I don't wanna be around drunks" Keith says, Lance nods again.

Once they are out of the house they start walking somewhere, where they also don't know yet.

They stop for a second to light their cigarettes and then continue walking.

"Did you come alone?" 

"No, Pidge came with me. Hunk was busy and I convinced Pidge to come along" 

"You convinced that gremlin?" Keith laughs "How?"

"I told them to take pictures so they can use it as blackmail" Keith laughs again and after they both fall silent.

Lance was a little bit nervous to be alone with Keith. After what happened in Keith's room, he really got nervous. Isn't if weird if boys like boys? His parents always were kind of against it? Not that they are homophobic, but they also don't think it's normal.

Lance grew up with the thought that it is not normal. But when he seen Adam and Shiro, he just thinks it's the most normal thing on the world. 

It's not weird, no, society made them think that it's weird and wrong, but it isn't. After all everyone should be with the one they love.

Is Keith gay? Like you know, out of curiosity, not that Lance wants something from him. 

"Is something wrong, Lance?" he looks up and then at Keith "You suddenly went quite. You normally never shut up" Keith chuckles

"Very funny, Kogane" Lance rolls his eyes "And no, I've just been thinking"

Keith nods "About what?"

"Shiro and Adam" 

Keith furrows his eyebrows "What exactly were you thinking? Not bad things right?"

"No. I just adore -?- how they are open about their relationship. I mean, there are a lot of homophobes here, right. And I guess I think it is brave that they are open about it?" 

"Yeah. It actually took them a lot of time to go public with it. And I partly think that people don't hate on them because of their reputation. Like, if I would come out, I bet that people would bully me more than normal" 

"You mean your are-"

"Gay, yeah. I hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable?"

"No, no, don't worry. So you are not out yet?" 

Keith shakes his head a little and looks at his almost finished cigarette "Shiro and his friends know, and Shiro's parents. Maybe some people here and there know too, but that's it I guess" 

"Then I'm glad you were comfortable telling me" Lance smiles at Keith, and Keith returns the smile. "So now that we are on the topic with sexuality and such. Did someone catch your eye?" Lance smirks at him

Keith tenses up a bit "N-no"

Lance closes his eyes and nods "Keith do you smell that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Smells like lies here" he opens his eyes and looks straight -as straight as it can be- at Keith

"You will annoy me until I tell you right?" Lance nods "Okay. But it doesn't matter anyways, he isn't even gay, so yeah" Keith shrugs

"Well bisexuality exists. Maybe he just isn't our yet?"

"Maybe"

"Who is it? Do I know him?"

Keith hesitates but answers anyways "Y-yeah" he blushes "But it's not like it's really a crush, just a little bit of feelings here and there, but it will be over soon, I know"

"That's how a love story starts. Believe me. My sisters watch a lot of cliche love movies, I know how that shit works" Lance says, completely serious

"Yeah, but reality will never be like these cliche things" he hopes they won't. Because Keith really doesn't want to fall deeply in love with someone who actually wants to be friends with him, or more specific, he doesn't want to ruin it. 

"Nah I believe in that shit. My parents had this kind of shit, but like in Spanish" Lance smirks, about to tell the story "So you know those typical scenes in Spanish movies where a woman trips on something and a guy catches her, and suddenly he has a rose in his mouth and he brings the woman back up and they make this rotting dance thing?" 

Keith stays silent and looks a little worried about Lance "Lance what did you drin-"

"Listen, listen" he cuts him off "So and then they have this kind of conversation -and in the movies they zoom in their faces- and they something like 'I will protect you with my life senorita' in a really heavy ascent and then the woman says 'I have been waiting for you my whole life'" 

Keith stays silent 

"Well, my parents had something like that. Buuuut they then realized that they don't love each other, after my mother gave birth to my siblings and me, and they got divorced"

"I'm sorry Lance"

"Nah it's okay" Lance smiles at Keith, and then the smile turns in a smirk ad from that in some kind of creepy joker smile "And don't think I forgot about you crush. I wanna know more"

"Well I'm not telling you his name, that's for sure" Keith rolls his eyes

"Then tell me how they are, and maybe how they look" they both finished their cigarettes and throw them in the ground, bad I know, and Keith takes a second one, Lance refuses.

"Okay well, let' start with, I already told you that it's not really a crush?"

"Whatever you say, Kogane, in my opinion you have a crush"

Keith rolls his eyes and starts talking "So okay, he" Keith take a little time to think how to start "He always makes stupid jokes, but they are funny at times. He always brings me in a good mood, but he can be annoying at times. Also he is smart-"

"So you have classes with him, okay, mark that for later brain" Lance notes to himself

"Like I said he is smart, and I think a lot of people don't even realize it. And I know a lot of people say, looks don#t matter, but still he looks really good-"

He cuts him off again "You want to tell me there is someone more attractive than me at school"

Keith chuckles awkwardly and looks down, and blushes, and realizes that Lance might be oblivious "Shut up. He is cute and dumb"

"So, he is funny, annoying, brings you in a good mood, smart, and looks good. Do you two know each other?" Keith nods "Wow Keith knows more people than Shiro's friends, Hunk, Pidge, and me, you surprised me, not gonna lie"

"Lance you are an idiot" 

"Shut up. Did you even talked to him once?"

"I talk to him a lot. I'm not that typical emo kid you see in your cliche movies"

"Just watch it, Keefers. You will have a cliche love story"

"No, not gonna happen, I hate cliche"

"Suck for you"

They fall silent, but seconds after burst out in laughter

"Should we walk back?" Keith asks 

"Yeah. What time is it?"

Keith shrugs "I left my phone in my room"

"Fuck, I did too" 

They walk back in silence. Once they were back they walk again up in Keith's room.

Lance checks his phone and opens a message from Veronica. She will pick him and Pidge up in ten minutes 

"Well I gotta go. My sister will pick me and Pidge up"

"Okay then. see you at school?" Keith scratches his neck 

"Yup, definitely" Lance opens the door but before walking out he stops another time and looks at Keith "And put on eyeliner on Monday, you look really good with it. I bet your crush will also think so" he smiles the last time at Keith and leaves, closing the door behind him.

Let's just say, My Chemical Romance is not the only romance he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU LIKE D&D, AUDREY HEPBURN, FANGORIA, HARRY HOUDINI AND CROQUET. YOU CAN'T SWIM, YOU CAN'T DANCE AND YOU DON'T KNOW KARATE. FACE IT, YOU'RE NEVER GONNA MAKE IT.
> 
> I DON'T WANNA MAKE IT, I JUST WANNA...


	8. It's just eyeliner, no big deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance thinks Keith is hot™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the title and description of the story but all in all it's still the same

On Monday morning Keith sat in front of his mirror, staring at himself and the eyeliner in his hand. Thinking if he should do it or not.

In the end he chose to do it, just to see how Lance will be exited about it, you know like the first time he saw Keith with eyeliner.

After he was done getting ready, he went down in the kitchen. 

"Since when do you go mega emo mode to school?" Shiro asks when he sees Keith

"Shut up. Just felt like doing it" he makes himself some cereal and sits down

"Yeah, keep telling that yourself. Do you want coffee?"

"Shut up and yes please" 

Shiro makes Keith in silence coffee. Once he's done he walks over to the table and also sits down, putting the mug in front of Keith.

"You sure it's not because of Lance?" Shiro smirks

Keith freezes for a second "What, no"

"Sure, then why are you so red?"

Keith looks down "Shut up"

Shiro smiles and they continue to eat their breakfast.

After, they picked up Adam, Matt, and Pidge, since Matt's car is still broken, and they all drove to school.

"You know" Pidge started "After Lance's sister picked us up at the party, Lance wouldn't shut up about how you look with eyeliner"

"R-really?"

"Yeah, he was like 'you need to see Keith with eyeliner' and 'he looks so hot' 'his crush is really lucky that Keith likes him' you know, stuff like that"

Everyone went silent in the car. Adam turns around and looks at Keith "Our biggest emo has a crush?" he raises a brow 

Keith glares at Pidge 

"I mean it's kinda obvious. On the party he and Lance went up to his room alone. Now he put on eyeliner for the first time. And on top of that, every time I mentioned Lance this morning, he would blush like crazy" 

Pidge jumps up a little and turns to Keith with wide, and quite exited, eyes "YOU HAve a crush on Lance?"

"W-what no! Don't be crazy" he turns away from everyone 

"Yeah?" Pidge raises a brow "Then tell my why the fuck you are so red" 

"Language Katie" Matt says

"Katie?" 

"Only Matt is allowed to call me Katie" Keith shrugs it off "And don't change the subject"

"Okay, okay, calm down guys" Shiro says "Keith, if you don't have a crush on Lance, the on who? Not gonna lie, I want to know and you can't escape my curiosity"

"Oh my god, I'm only seventeen, I don't deserve this" he slides a little down in his seat "And he just broke up with his girlfriend, so not happening. Oh my god, he is straight, I forgot straight's exist" he covers his face with his hands 

Pidge shakes their head "Lance is the biggest bisexual, after Freddie Mercury, I know" 

"Can you not talk about rock stars for at least a minute?" Matt asks

"No, live with that" 

"See Keith, you have a chance" Adam says

"No, he just broke up with this Allura girl, who has been flirting with Shiro. I still can' get over it" everyone shakes their head.

It was kind of weird, the experience in general. A straight, that's what they assumed, flirting with the biggest gay. It was annoying, but also funny, not going to lie. 

"If he falls for you really hard, Keith, it won't matter probably" Pidge says "I know that idiot. He is kind of a disaster" 

"Okay, we are here, guys-"

"Gays" Adam cut him off

"Whatever. Keith shoot you shot. And all of you, out. I don't wanna be late" 

We all go out of the car and go in different directions. Well Shiro, Adam, Matt walk over to Curtis, and Pidge would normally go to Hunk and Lance, and I would, just stand alone I guess.

Before I could go, Pidge grabs me by my hand "Wanna come with me to Hunk and Lance. I'm sure Lance would be happy to see you" they smirk

"Okay, but only because don't have anything better to do" 

"Yeah sure" they roll their eyes.

We walk in silence first to Pidge's locker, then to mine, and then we went to Lance's locker, because apparently that's where they always meet.

"Look who I brought with me, our favorite emo boy" they scream across the hall. Hunk and Lance turn to us "And look, he is on full emo mode today. Black ripped jeans, band-shirt, a red flannel around his waist, converse, and eyeliner"

"Wow Pidge since when are you like this?" Hunk asks

Pidge shrugs "Actually never, but Lance seems to like it. Look how red he is" they point at Lance and he, indeed, was red.

"You actually put on eyeliner" Lance scratches his neck "I'm sure your crush will like it" 

Pidge eyes Keith 

"Yeah. I actually already saw him today. And calm down, it' just eyeliner, no big deal"" Keith also begins t turn red 

"First of all, it is a big deal, you look really hot with it. And second,really? Did he like it?" 

Keith rolls his eyes "Y-yeah" 

"Wait, Keith has a crush?" Hunk asks

"I miss being a loner" Keith groans 

Lance laughs "Yeah, Keith told me that he makes stupid jokes, but is funny sometimes. He brings Keith in a good mood, but is also annoying. He is smart, and has classes with him. And he looks good" 

Hunk eyes Pidge, and Pidge nods. You know how people communicate only with nods? That is exactly it. 'It's Lance, isn't it' nod 'yes, he is a dumb ass'.

"Okay, shut up you guys. You don' have crushes or what?" Keith says, trying to stop talking about his crush, aka Lance.

"Well, Hunk has a girlfriend, and I wouldn't trust Pidge to fall for someone" Lance explains

"What about you, loverboy" Pidge raises a brow "Because when I think back to the car-ride-"

"SHUt up" Lance turns ultra red

"No no no no. You wouldn't let me be when you found out I like someone, now you need to tell me about our crush" Keith furrows his eyebrows 

"No one said that it's a crush" 

"Oh really? But you act like it's a crush!" 

"Guys calm down" Hunk says, a little bit louder than he usually is "But Lance, Keith has a point"

Lance glares at the other three then sighs "Okay, but no one tell my siblings" the three nod "Okay, where do I start" 

"From the beginning" 

"He is cool?-"

"More specific Lance" Pidge says

"Okay okay. Uhm, he is smart, and strong. He could probably beat up every guy in this school, except Shiro's group, he probably want to but wouldn't. He doesn't like cliche stuff, we are like opposites, maybe? He goes on my nerves with his good looks. And he likes someone else"

"You two are so oblivious" Pidge says, looking down. 

The bell rings and they all separated and went to their classes. The day went by slowly. When lunch break came by, they all went to the park beside the school, hang out there, then went to school again, and tried to survive the rest of the day.

"If I could, I would die" 

"SHIRO"

"What"

"Don't say something like that"

"Shut up, Keith. I need a break"

"Of what?"

"Your bullshit" Keith looks at him, gay judgement, you know "Okay actually, I think I failed a class and I don't like it, for obvious reasons. On top of that, it's the class from Slav and you know I can't stand this guy" Keith nods "However. What did Lance say?"

Keith flushes red "He said it's hot"

"You guys need to calm down, it's just eyeliner, no big deal" 

"THAT'S WHAT-"

"Don't scream"

"That's what I said too"


	9. Feelings are a bitch, 1/10 wouldn't recommend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We need a little problems in this fanfic

After school Pidge went to Lance's house, to play games like they always do, yeah but Lance had other plans, to be more exact that he is rambling about Keith.

Pidge doesn't really mind that Lance has a crush and talks about it, no one should really mind. But Lance, this boy is just something else. It's like the name Keith is all he ever heard. And that's, obviously, annoying.

And since lance is rambling about Keith and, I quote, 'his dumb mullet that for some reason doesn't look bad at all and will probably be the end of me', Pidge sat on his bed and played alone. 

"Calm down"

"Have you seen him today?"

"Yes" they roll their eyes

"I mean,, His crush is so lucky. I will in no way end up with him, just impossible"

"Shut up. Maybe it will be like in one of your cliche movies? I bet you would do anything so it would happen in a cliche way" the smile

"No, let me tell you how it is in one 'of my cliche movies'. Both of the people keep their crushes a secret, like till the end, not really but you get me. Then they get all nervous around each other and are like really oblivious. Plus they avoid being alone with each other. In the end someone blurs it out that they have feelings and boom, relationship" 

"And what's so different about you then?"

"Well, he doesn't have a crush on me, I don't really avoid him, that's actually it. It just kind of makes me sick that he likes someone else" 

Pidge is also sick, not from love or something, but of Lance's rambling. They came to have a good video game day with their best friend, instead they are stuck with this and need to play therapist.

Not that Pidge doesn't like that Lance likes someone, just they are annoyed. Pidge just want's to play god damn video games.

"Okay I get it, Lance. But what about Allura?"

He furrows his eyebrows "What about her?"

"You just broke up with her"

He rolls his eyes "Wow thank you Pidgey, didn't hurt at all"

"Sorry, that's not what I meant" they start "I meant, you just broke up with her, are you already over her?"

He shrugs and sits down beside Pidge "I mean not really. But I can't and I don't want to cry about it for long. It hurts but I'm trying to get over it, plus it's not that I really love Keith, it's just a small crush. You understand?" he looks down at his hands

"Yeah, maybe" Pidge puts the controller down and puts and arm around lance to comfort him

"Plus she has done the whole flirting with Shiro thing for a long while. Maybe I slowly stopped liking her through the whole process of the happening? It's kind of complicated to explain feelings"

"Well yeah, feelings are a bitch. In my opinion 1/10 wouldn't recommend"

"You wouldn't recommend anything that isn't scientifically proven"

Pidge nods "Touche. But really now. you don't look really hurt"

"I mean I was hurt when she just started doing it. you know that, you where there when I had my breakdowns" Pidge nods "And then, I guess, kind of just got used to it. now that I'm saying that, I realize what kind of idiot I was"

They stay silent for a while until Pidge couldn't stand it anymore

"Do you want to take your mind off of it?" Lance nods "Cool, then take the second controller. I came to play games not therapist" 

Lance smiles and takes the second controller "I'll beat your ass, Pidgeotto"

"You can only dream about it, Lancey-Lance"

Pidge, of course, won every game.

"Keith, Kolivian called" Shiro shouts from the kitchen "Call him back"

Keith nods and walks up to his room, shuts the door and then calls Kilovian back.

"Hello, Kolivian? You called?"

"Oh yeah, hello Keith. I wanted to talk about the BoM"

Keith stays silent for a while "You have news?"

"Yes. Your mother and I managed to get you a place, you just can't join right now" 

"Oh"

"How old are you?"

Keith raises a brow "I'm seventeen, why?"

"For the BoM" Kolivian starts "You can come as soon as you turn eighteen, for legal reasons" 

"Don't act like the BoM is the most legal thing" 

"Not the point. Well we already have you in our system, so there shouldn't be any problems when you come. And Keith, your mother is happy you will be joining" Keith stays silent "I know you're upset that she left you, but I think she can explain everything when you're here. Also she helped me to get you in the system, not everyone can be part of us, you know"

Keith takes a deep breath "Yeah, I know. And I'm thankful that you did that for me. It's just so unusual to talk about her" 

"I understand. But please don't be too mad at her-"

"I can't really be mad, because I don't know her" 

"I know Keith. But back to the BoM. When are you turning eighteen, we need this information" 

"next year. I think I will finish this year and then will be off" Keith explains

"Okay. So, we will send you a letter with all the information you need, plus papers you need to fill out and send back, then I think everything is in the safe place and we won't have any difficulties" 

Keith nods "Okay. And Kolivian, thank you. And say that to my mother too, that I'm thankful she helped" 

"Will do. Bye Keith" 

Keith hangs up and throws his phone on the bed. He changes in some more comfortable clothes and then walks down in the kitchen.

"So, what did he say?" Shiro asks

Keith opens the fridge and looks for snacks "Just told me that I have a place, he will send me more information and papers I need to fill out and send back. So once I'm eighteen, I will be gone"

Shiro looks down. He doesn't like this idea at all. Keith is his brother after all, and he doesn't care that Keith is adopted, he s like a real brother to him and wants to protect him. And now he will go to the military in one year.

One might think 'oh military, well he will help the others' yeah, but it's a little different. It's not the most legal thing. No one knows where these guys came from, or what they exactly do. Just that it's dangerous, not legal -saying illegal is kind of wrong, it's not really legal, but also not really illegal-, not everyone is able to join, and bad. 

And Shiro doesn't really understand how he got in contact with the, but he just doesn't want to let him go.

"You still don't like the idea, right?" Keith sighs

"No, not at all. I just don't understand. for all I know, you could die there" Shiro sit down and looks at Keith

"I just feel lie it's the right thing to do" 

"How?" Keith shrugs "don't you have people for who you want to stay and keep living with them?"

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

"Maybe. But really, what about me, our parents-"

"Your parents" Keith also sits down

"Keith, we talked about this. You know we don't care that you're adopted. They adopted you because they wanted you to be a part of the family, and when I found out I will have a little brother, I was the happiest human being on earth"

Keith smiles. It's nice to know that they think of you as a real family member "I know that, Shiro. And I love you all for that, but it's a decision I made myself"

"I just don't understand" 

"It's not really your place to understand"

"Even when you fell in love?" Shiro asks out of the blue

"What do you mean?" Keith looks confused at him

"What if you fell in love, and wouldn't want to leave them"

Shiro look up and Keith can see tears in his eyes "Oh Shiro" he stands up and hugs Shiro "even if did fall in love. I just need to go" 

"You probably don't really know the feeling"

"Probably" 

Shiro would do anything, just so that Keith would stay. He doesn't want to lose him. Of course he wouldn't, he is his brother and he need to look out for him.

He needs to admin that he kind of failed with that. After all Keith smokes at times, not that he is addicted but it's a thing he does. Shiro talked hours with Keith about the whole smoking thing, but nothing changed. And Shiro feels horrible that he couldn't do anything.

And for Keith. Keith knows that the things he does, are not the best things. In fact that they are not good at all. He know, but like said, it's just a thing he does. 

"And Shiro" Shiro hums "I promise that I will be back. Please don't worry too much" 

"How can you be so sure? You know that they are, you know, not the best organisation thingy" 

"I'm sure because I know that Kolivian and Krolia will look out for me"

Not that Keith can promise that nothing will happen to him, but he will be fine.


	10. Conspiracy Theories and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klance is happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really proud of this chapter

"We are going on a trip over the weekend, and we'll leave today in the evening"

"Absolutely not"

"Keith, you need to get out of the house. Besides, I already told Adam and Matt that we are going"

Keith raises a brow "And why would I come with you? It's your small group'"

"Matt's sibling, Pidge I think their name was, also comes along" Keith groans and falls down on the couch "You can ask Lance if he wants to come too"

"Why would I do that?"

Shiro walks over to Keith and sits down beside him "Because you are friends with him, and friends invite each other on trips and such, at least they do it in these high school movies. Come on, Keith. You used to like these trips"

Keith takes a pillow and puts it over his face "That was in the past, Shito"

Shiro sighs "I told you to stop calling me that. And besides you don't have a choice" he puts the pillow off of Keith's face "If you won't pack the things you need, I'll do it and will drag you in the car" 

"Fuck you, Shiro" 

"That's Adam's job" 

"SHIRO!"

"Okay okay , sorry" he says between laughs "But I'm serious"

"...Shiro I don't wanna kno-"

"I mean about the trip" 

"Oh" 

Shiro shakes his head "You dirty minded teen" 

Keith sits up and rolls his eyes "As if you were any different"

"Touche"

They sat in silence for a moment.

Keith was thinking. He could get closer to Lance, if he asked if he wants to go on the trip with them. It' a good mover, and if you think about it, it's even kind of cliche. Lance likes cliche things.

"Yeah, okay, I'll go. And I'll asks Lance. And besides, will we fit in the car. Who will come along? Matt, Pidge, Adam, probably Lance, you and I, six people"

"We will fit in the car. remember when Matt's car was broken and he and Pidge drove with us to school? We also were six people" Keith nods "Okay, go call Lance" Shiro stands up and leaves.

Keith never asked someone to join a trip or whatever. And now he is a bit nervous. he wouldn't be as nervous to ask Pidge or Hunk, but lance is another situation. It is Lance after all. Wouldn't be as much of a deal, if Keith didn't have a crush on him.

He walks up to his room, closes the door, sits down on his bed. No he stands up, it's more comfortable. No, no, sitting is more relaxing. 

He definitely is overthinking it.

Whatever. He sit on his bed, takes out his phone and goes on Lance's contact, and just stares. 

It's not that hard. Just press call and ask him. It's a completely normal thing to do.

He presses call and waits. One beep, and a second one, and a third one-

"Hi Keith, what's up?"

"Hi. Not much, how are you?" it's better to stand up, Keith decides

"I'm fine, you?"

"Me too. E-ehm so I wanted to ask you, if you want to go on a trip with me, Pidge, Matt, Adam, and Shiro over the weekend?" What if he says no? What if he thinks he is weird for some reason?

"Let me ask my mom"

Keith nods, but remembers Lance can't see him "Yeah" 

After about thirty seconds he hears the phone rustling "Eh yeah, sure. When do you guys leave?"

Keith sighs, it's good to feel relieved "Today in the evening. Shiro, Adam, and I used to go on these trips a lot. We usually find some cool places, maybe start a bonfire, eat stuff, do some dumb stuff too, and then go to sleep. Adam always brought those big ass tents, so yeah. "

"Yeah. I'd like to join. By the way, how did you all manage to drag Pidge along"

"Matt somehow convinced them, I think. So, ehm, we would pick you up in around our hours"

"Yeah okay. You have my address right?"

"Yup"

"Cool, see you then. Also maybe I could see you smile more, you are always so grumpy"

Keith can feel his hands getting sweaty "What do you mean"

Lance laughs "Man, you really need to smile more. Well however, I'll go pack some thing, see ya in a bit"

"Y-yeah" 

And Lance hangs up. 

That wasn't too bad. It went better than he thought. 

"Is your gay panic over" 

"HOly fuck- Shiro never sneak up like that. and it's wasn't a gay panic"

Shiro crosses his arms and raises a brow "Oh please. I know how gay panic's look, I had them myself very often" Keith glares at him and Shiro glares back "Okay, so, will Lance come?"

"Yup" 

"Don't flirt too much" 

"SHIro I won't hesitate to kill you" 

Shiro laughs ad walks away "Pack your things".

After almost four hours, they were ready and went to the car. First they picked Adam up, then Matt and Pidge, and last but not least Lance.

"So we will first buy some food, then we are ready to get lost" Shiro says "And this time I have my eyes on you Keith"

"What did he do?" Pidge asks

Adam sighs "On our last trip we wandered around, searched for a good place to stay, and then we somehow lost Keith, or more he just disappeared. We searched two hours for him. Then we found him sleeping next to some weird dead animal"

"I never saw Shiro so scared" Matt says

Pidge looks over to Keith "If you decide to disappear again, take me with you" Keith nods

"What where you thinking anyway?" Lance asks 

"Mothman"

Matt sighs "Don't start with that, Katie will-"

Pidge's eyes lighten up"OH My GOd do you also like conspiracy theories?"

Keith eyes lighten up too "YES, you do too?"

"Hell yeah"

"Finally someone"

"I'm scared" Lance says. Who wouldn't, he sits in the back in between Pidge and Lance

"Shut up Lance" Pidge says "Did you hear about the one theory that the meteor that killed the dinosaurs was actually an UFO?!"

"Of course, and it's actually believable. Did you hear about the one where we live in a simulation?!"

"Yes, but that could also be true, right? Like there is no evidence that t couldn't be like that. Did you hear about that Titanic's sinking was actually planned?!"

"Yeah, man such a shame that Jack died. I would like to see the titanic with my own eyes. Did you hear about the one where we are actually in Area 51 and in Area 51 is actually the real world"

"Hell yeah, we need to raid area 51, I need answers. Did you hear about the one that Aliens are already here on earth and are already working with the government?"

"Yes, Keith, oh my god, this is aliens we are talking about. Also I don't trust the government, they have so many secrets, I swear to got, I will hack them someday" 

"RIGHT!? I know so much about aliens conspiracy theories"

At this point Pidge and Keith are practically are ling on Lance "Adam, I'm scared" he says

Adam turns around "Keith, if you don't stop, we will switch seats and you can sit beside Shiro" 

Pidge and Keith look at Adam and then at each other "Is it bad to sit beside him?" Pidge asks

"Yeah he will talk nonsense the whole time"

Lance groans "You have been talking nonsense just now, guys. And please get off me, it's getting sexual"

Normally Keith wouldn't do what he is about to do. But now is now and he wants some fun. This is completely out of character.

Pidge sits back, normally again. And Keith goes near Lance's face, still half over him "Oh really? What is wrong about it?" he almost whispers

Lance flushes red "Dios mío, ¿quieres matarme?" (Dear God, do you want to kill me?) (It's google translated. If there are mistakes, please correct me)

Keith puts his hand on Lance's cheek "You want to play this game?" he smiles "私は何をしているのか分からない、助けてください" (I don't know what I'm doing, please help)

Lance looks at Keith's lips for a short second, and then up at his eyes. This is, how should he say it, hot. Yeah, he would like it, if Keith would do it not so jokingly and not in a platonic way.

"Akira, 停止または彼は本当に死んでしまう!" Shiro laughs "それは意味が、楽しいでした,嘘つもりはありません" (Stop, or he will really die / It was mean but fun, not going to lie)

Keith backs away and looks at Shiro "黙って、私はショックを受けている私もこれをした" (Shut up, I'm shocked I even did this)

"私はあなたが浮気でき知らなかった" Shiro smiles "私はあなたのように誇りだ" (I didn't know you could flirt / I'm so proud of you)

"Okay, okay, you are Japanese, we get it, but please speak English" Matt says, more complains.

"So your name is Akira?" Lance asks 

"Oh God, Shiro why did you say that name" Keith whines

Adam turns around again "His name is Keith Akira Kogane, the more you know Lance"

Pidge smiles "Yeah and Lance's full name is Lance Leanrdo McClain, the more you know gays" 

"Oh, so we exposing each other?" Keith starts "Okay, Shiro actual name is Takashi Shirogane"

"Okay guys. We are here. Take what you want and be fast" Shiro parks the car and they all go in the grocery store.

After some time, not long, they all were at the register. They just had some drinks, Marshmallows, chips, and the such.

"Hey Coran" Shiro greets him

"You again guys? Another trip?" Shiro nods "Oh I see new faces" 

"This is Pidge and Lance, Keith's friends" 

Coran laughs "Never thought the day would come that he would find friends"

After some laughing and talking, they finally bought the food and went back to the car. They put everything in the back and then drew off.

"Okay so, where are we going now?" Pidge asks

"The whole point, Pidge" Matt starts "Is to get lost" he smiles 

"It's more fun like that" Keith continues "Okay, Shiro put the playlist on" 

"What playlist?" Lance asks 

"The one we always listen to when we go on these trips" Matt says "We always feel the songs, this is really such a hype" 

Adam nods "But they are old songs, I don't know if you will like them"

Matt smiles "First to go: Never Gonna Give You Up" 

The four of them, Keith, Matt, Adam, Shiro, were just simply nodding to the song at first, but then they all sing at the same time, it's more screaming "NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP. NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN. NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT YOU. NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY. NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYE. NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE AND HURT YOU"

Hart to believe, but even Keith sang along. If he likes something, then its conspiracy theories, and old songs and movies.

"Oh my god, Katie you also know the next one, sing with us" Matt says really exited

"What are you talking- OH My- It's Chuck Berry, love this man" 

Then they all sing together again "They furnished off an apartment with a two room Roebuck sale. The coolerator was crammed with TV dinners and ginger ale. But when Pierre found work, the little money comin' worked out well. 'C'est la vie', say the old folks, it goes to show you never can tell"

They were feeling it. And it was really fun.

"Lance don't you know the songs?" Matt asks 

"Not really"

"Okay wait, I think you might know the next one" 

They wait for the next song to begin, then it begins "You ain't nothin' but a hound dog. Cryin' all the time" 

"OH YEAH I know this one. Elvis is a legend, how can you not know the song" 

Now all six of them were hyped up. All of them were singing the lyrics. 

They were singing for a really long time. Matt, Adam, Shiro, and Keith knew every song. They listened to the playlist a lot of times. But Pidge and Lance also sang along to a lot of songs.

When it was dark and the first song came on again, the stopped "Okay does someone know where we are?" Shiro asks.

The car was standing in the middle of nowhere. Sand here and there. Some bushes and tees somewhere over there. And one long road with not a single soul.

"Okay guys. We are officially lost" Shiro announces. He drives off the street and parks the car where no one could see it unless they search for it "Come one, out of the car" 

They all go out of the car and take their things with them. They start walking, eh, somewhere. Shiro and Adam are at the front. Pidge and Matt in the middle. And Lance and Keith in the back.

"Hey, sorry about earlier, I don't know what went through my mind" Keith scratches his neck

Lance chuckles "It's alright. I was surprised, it was really out of character"

After maybe an hour of walking Shiro and Adam stop "This seems like a nice place" Shiro says

They put their things down. Adam, Shiro, and Matt were building up the tents. All in all, they were making themselves comfortable. Keith was making a fire, Lance and Pidge watched him, since they don't know what else to do.

When they finished they all at down around the fire and roasted marshmallows, you know, the good shit.

"Why didn't you take me on the trips before?" Pidge asks their brother

"You never wanted to go out of the house" he shrugs

"I thought it would be like the old people do this. But this is cool. First you buy food, listen to cool music in the car for a very long time, drive wherever the hell you want, get lost, wander to some random place, and then just have fun, this is cool" 

Matt laughs "Just wait. Keith do you have them with you?"

They look over at him. He nods "I have lavender, roses, and coffee"

"What do you mean?" Lance asks 

"Lance" Adam smiles "Have you ever smoked lavender, roses, or coffee?" 

"No. I wouldn't even come to the idea to do this"

"I wouldn't smoke the rose petals now, because of Pidge" Shiro says

"Why?" Pidge asks

"It has an LSD likely effect and you look like a twelve ear old. Also mom would kill you" Matt explains

"She isn't even here"

"She will just know, Pidge. It's mo after all"

"You're right" Pidge and Matt both nod.

"Well then, let's start with coffee, Keith" Adam says

Keith smiles and walks off to take something from his bag. He comes back a minute after.

He sits down beside Lance and shows him a small bag with something in it "This, Lance" he holds it up "is coffee, and we are going to smoke it" 

Keith makes coffee sticks -that's how you call them-, not for everyone, that could be too much, and gives it them.

"It will have a caffeine likely effect. It's not the most healthy thing but it's cool. Don't smoke too much"

(Don't smoke kids)

They smoke it for a while. And, indeed, it has a caffeine like effect. they are just, well, awake.

After some hours, after eating and smoking, they went in their tents. Matt and Pidge brought their own, so they are sleeping in one, they are sibling after all, and it's not an Alabama situation, don't think anything. Adam and Shiro were sleeping in one tent. And Lance and Keith in one.

Lance and Keith were lying so, that they are not facing each other.

"Hey Keith" Keith hums "What is the effect of smoking lavender. You told rose petals and coffee, but not lavender"

They both turn around to face each other "It'll reduce insomnia and will help you to drift into a peaceful sleep. So if you can't sleep, just tell me" 

Lance nods "Cool"

"Hey Lance" 

"Yeah"

"Did I make you feel uncomfortable, when I you know, did the thing in the car?" Keith asks concerned

Lance sits up and smiles "No, not really. Like I said, it took me by surprise, but I didn't feel uncomfortable"

Keith also sits up "Okay good. Thank God"

"I didn't know you can speak Japanese" Lance smirks

"Yeah, well I'm Japanese. I thought you knew?"

Lance shakes his head "Nope, but it's cool" 

"You are literally bilingual too" Keith raises a brow

"Not only bilingual but also bisexual" he makes finger-guns

Keith smiles and shakes his head "You never stop joking around"

"Says you"

"Oh yeah, I'm really good at doing this" he says sarcastically

"Don't say it like that. I was really flustered, you now" 

Keith smirks "Oh really?" he comes again really close to Lance. Personal space? We don't know her. "So you saying you like it?"

"E-eh what" 

"You are not denying it" he come closer

"Eh well, I mean- oh fuck" he tries to look at everything but Keith, what he horribly fails at. He looks right into his eyes.

They just stare at each other for good a while.

Lance's eyes wander down to Keith's lips. Keith notices and also looks at Lance's, but looks up at his eyes again. After some while Lance closes the distance between them.

Keith was surprised. He would never expect this. He is not complaining, he likes it.

He closes his eyes and kisses back. It's nothing bug. Just small sweet kiss. It would be too early for something, well, deeper. They are still not aware of each others feelings.

They sit there for a while, just kissing, ignoring everything there is to ignore. This is what they both wanted for a while and the other doesn't even know. 

They both pulls slowly away and then just look at each other, both completely red.

Lance was happy that Keith kissed back. He was scared he would reject him. And Lance wasn't even thinking what he was doing. It was just in the moment and he did it.

Keith also did't quite know what he was doing. He knew he liked Lance, s he just kissed back, he likes him and also would like to kiss him, so he kissed back.

"I h-ha, ehm" Lance stutters out "I, ehm, sorry" he scratches his neck and looks down "You- I probably made you feel uncomfortable" 

"No, no not at all" 

Lance looks up "R-really?"

Keith nods "I mean, yeah, I liked it"

"Cool, cool" he also starts to nod "Man I don't know what to say"

"Me neither" 

They sit in silence, avoiding eye-contact "Ehm, I guess we could go to sleep?" Keith suggests. It's really weird for him to sit there and have nothing to say

"I don't think I can fall asleep now" he laughs awkwardly

"I still have the lavender?" Keith shows the small joint with lavender "We could go out for a while?"

Lance nods and they both walk out. 

Keith lights the joint and they stand there, taking turns on the joint.

Lance really wants to ask if Keith likes him, too. He is just scared, rejection, obviously. It's scary, he doesn't want to get rejected, especially by the person he likes and will spend the whole weekend together.

"Lance, why did you kiss me?" Keith almost whispers

Lance looks down "Please don't get mad" he says quietly, he doesn't want to wake the others "I like you, you know, more than a friend. And you were so close, so I just kissed you. Eh, sorry, you probably don't feel the same" 

"Why do you think I kissed you back, Lance?" Keith looks at him and then up at the start. Incredible how many stars you can see, somewhere where are no light, no people, nothing. It's just beautiful. It looks like they will get swallowed by the night sky any moment "I like you too" 

"Cool, cool. So we had crushes on each other?" Keith nods "Cool, cool. God I'm relieved"

"Why?"

"I thought you will hate me" 

Keith shakes his head and looks up again "No"

Lance looks at Keith. He looks beautiful. If you look close enough, you can see the stars in Keith's eyes, this is really, really beautiful. 

"Keith?"

"Mhm?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

Keith looks at Lance and nods "Yeah" 

They slowly close the distance and connect their lips. This is more exiting than their first kiss. After some time they pull away, both really happy.

"I'm sleepy, let's go sleep" Keith suggests

Lance nods "Yeah" 

They didn't even need a shooting-star for their wish to come true.

This was all too unbelievable, in a good way. It's, not sure how to describe it. t's all in all difficult to describe feelings. It's just exiting, and you don't want it to end.

The boys, also, don't want the night to end. they are scared what will happen in the morning. Will they ignore it. Will they talk. Or just forget it. That's scary to think about. 

The only way to escape that thought, is to fall asleep now. It's like saying "Dear future me, solve that problem".


	11. Don't involve your distrust in the government

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my previous chapter: don't smoke kids.
> 
> Also I know I haven't updated for a while now, but I'm alive, I swear.

When Lance woke up, Keith was already gone. 

He sits up and stares into nothing for good a minute, thinking about the happening of yesterday night. His faces flushes red and he hides it in his face, even thought he is alone.

After maybe another minute, he stands up, as much as you can in a tent, and walks out. He finds everyone already awake and eating breakfast, or lunch, he has no idea what time it is.

"Good morning" Shiro greets him

"Oh no, you're awake? It was peaceful without you" Pidge says

"Ha ha, very funny Pidgeon. What time is it anyways?" he sits down beside Pidge

Shiro gave him a sandwich and coffee, and then sat down beside Adam "Almost eleven. Did you sleep well?"

Lance takes a bite out of his sandwich and nods "Better than I thought"

"Next time Matt can sleep with them" Pidge starts "I couldn't sleep at all, he was snoring like it was the end of the world" they roll their eyes at Matt

"As you were any better" Matt crosses his arms "You were kicking me the whole night with your gremlin legs" 

"Guys don't fight. It's too early for that shit" Adam says and takes a sip of his coffee

"It's nearly eleven, babe" 

"Exactly" Shiro chuckles and hugs his boyfriend, in which Adam hugs back

"Get that homo shit outta my face"

"You're just jealous, Keith" Adam smiles at him

"You got that right" Keith answers back "But also I just feel lonely" His eyes wander over to Lance, only to catch Lance staring back at him. They both look away quickly.

"If you wouldn't be so emo, you would find yourself a boyfriend, Kira" Shiro says

"I still can't get over it that Shiro call Keith Akira, or Kira" Lance shakes his head 

"Yeah, I hate that name" Keith rolls his eyes

"Why" Lance raises a brow "I like it, it's cute" he shrugs and finishes his breakfast

Keith's cheeks flush red "Thanks, I guess" Lance smiles at him

"A minute ago you were complaining about the gay shit now you do the gay shit" Adam says with a blank face

Keith turns more red "Oh, shut up" 

"What is it Keithy" Lance starts "do you have something against being gay with me" he smirks "You got really sexual in the car yesterday" 

Keith hides his face in his hands "Oh my god, stop this is so embarrassing"

"Don't talk yourself out of it, Lance" Pidge says "It seemed like you were enjoying the act yesterday" 

"S-shut up, Pidge"

"You're not denying it" now they are the one smirking

"I mean" Lance also goes red "It wasn't bad" 

"Kate, you're turning him on" Matt whispers loudly, what a paradox

"Watch your mouth, Matt. I once saw how you look at Curtis" 

Shiro and Adam look over at him "Is that true?" Shiro laughs 

"It is" Pidge confirms "Sometimes it's 'talk about Curtis' Friday and you need to prepare yourself for maybe an hour to listening to the shit he talks about"

"Pidge, don't expose me like that" 

"We can help you with Curtis" Adam says

"Yeah, you could've told us earlier" 

"So we just gonna forget about Lance's and Keith's pining, okay" Pidge looks down at their coffee

"Yeah right" Matt doesn't want to talk about his crush "Lance, you said you liked what Keith did the other day" 

Lance has calmed down already "So, I'm not going to lie now, but that actually was hot, and I'm not complaining"

"I can't believe he actually just said that" Pidge shakes their head "Keith, the government has Lance, we gotta save him. Our Lance would never admin his gay thoughts"

"Eh sorry, it's bi thoughts, and it's really me, don't involve your distrust in the government" he crosses his arms

"Guys, I think Keith officially died" Adam says. Everyone looks at him

"R.I.P Keith Akira Kogane, died cause of gay panic" Matt says while closing his eyes and putting his hand on where is heart is "Sorry Lance, now you can't fulfill your Wattpad thoughts with him"

"Oh boy" Pidge laughs like a maniac "I once witnessed him reading something really nsfw"

"Pidge don't expose me please" Lance laughs awkwardly 

"Same on Keith's side" Shiro says. Keith was still hiding his face in his hands

"I wouldn't expect that from him" Pidge says

Shiro nods "But it's true, it was a Drarry fanfiction. So unholy, later that day I hit him with a bible" 

Keith shoots his head up, still red from his embarrassment, and points at Shiro "Don't act all innocent, Takashit. I saw you reading the exact same shit later that day" 

Pidge bursts out in laughter "You all are disaster gays"

"You got that right" Shiro says while nodding "So Keith, did you calm down?"

Keith nods "Yeah I did" he smiles at absolutely nothing.

Soon after they finished eating, they changed into other clothes and got something to eat and drink and then put it in their bags. They wanted to wander a little. They didn't just make their way there just to sleep there and eat and then just drive back.

One thing Shiro, Adam, and Matt need to do, is look out for Keith. Something always happens to Keith.

Like said, he one time was found next to some weird ass dead thing. Once he came back with a deep cut on his arm. One time he almost fell down a cliff. And the list goes on.

After a couple of hours of walking, and Lance's complaining, they found a lake and cliffs from where they could jump off. 

Shiro went into the water to see if it was deep enough to even jump of off the cliff, and it was, luckily.

Since, none of them brought any swim suits, they just went in the water with their underwear, and t-shirts if they wanted *cough cough* Pidge.

"Holy fuck, the water is cold as fuck" Lance whined

"Come one Lance, it will get warmer once you get used to it" Keith rolls his eyes. 

Keith actually just wanted him in the water so he doesn't need at Lance's chest. And not only because it was hot, of course also of that but, his chest was full of scars. But he tried not to stare, look, so obviously.

Everyone noticed, but they're smart enough to not point it out.

"If you won't come in, I will take in you in my arms, drag you up there, and jump" Keith points at the cliff 

Lance tries to step in once again, but goes away from the water "Yeah- no, not a chance" 

Keith starts to walk out, Lance took that as a signal to run away. But that bi disaster got distracted by Keith's chest, how ironic.

Keith grabs Lance by his hands and starts to pull him towards the cliff. After maybe good five minutes they were up there.

"This is higher than it looked from down there" Lance comments

"Yeah" 

"We still need to talk about yesterday" they both look down

"Oh" 

"Yeah"

"I liked it" Keith says "What happened yesterday, I mean"

Lance looks at Keith then back down "Yeah me too"

"Cool"

They stay silent for a couple of minutes.

It's not that they don't want to talk about it, they just don't know how to start or what to say. Sure, it might come off as easy "why not just say that they really like each other". The thing is, it's not easy to talk about feelings, it never was. And there is always that little fer that the other doesn't feel the same.

What if the other just wanted to joke. What f they only meant it friendly. What if they use me as a replacement. There are always what ifs.

For Keith the situation might be a little more complicated. Since he will be gone after this school year, it doesn't really seem lie a good idea. Still he doesn't think about that right now, right the he is concerned if Lance actually feels the same.

"JUMP COWARDS" Matt shouts from down-below

"WE ARE ALRIGHT UP HERE" Lance shouts back "So yeah, this is actually kind of awkward" he adds

"Yeah, tell me about it" Keith scratches his neck

Lance turns to Keith "Okay, so I'm scared about my feelings right now" Keith also turns to Lance "But I will say that I don't regret anything, and I like you for a while now, and that time in school when we talked about our crushes, I was talking about you. And I was really happy when you asked me, if I wanted to come with you guys on this trip. Also I liked the kiss, you're a good kisser" Keith looks him in the eyes "Okay, wow, I just really confessed here" 

Keith sighs loudly and smiles "Oh my god, okay, that's good, I was scared" 

"What do you mean?"

"Okay, I thought you don't feel the same. I don't know. But yeah, I also like you for a while now, and am really happy you confessed now" 

"Wait so you feel the same?" 

Keith nods "Yeah. Do you really think I would hang out with people I don't like"

"You hang out with Matt"

"Matt's a rat" Lance nods understandably "Also, it was really out of character to do the thing I did in the car, and you don't know what was going on in my head when you said you thought it was hot"

Lance smiles a little embarrassed "You don't know what was going on in my head. I had lewd thoughts back at that moment. Also it takes my whole strength not to stare at your chest all the time. I mean, you're seventeen, why do you have abs?" Lance says nervously "Not that I'm complaining, it's an amazing view- Okay I'm rambling" he shuts himself up. Not wanting to say something unnecessary. 

"Well, first of, thank you. And second- there is no second, I can only say the same, I try to control my eyes right now, just focusing on your face"

They both get red again.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IF BOTH OF YOU DON'T JUMP, I WILL COME UP THERE AND PUSH YOU DOWN" Matt shouts again

"Shall we?" Keith asks 

Lance nods "Yeah, on three?"

Keith nods "One"

Lance looks at Keith's hand "Two. Can we hold hands?"

Keith looks at Lance and then at his hand "Sure" he takes Lance's hand "Three"

They both jump and scream as if they're dying.


	12. You're an idiot with a mullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mullet man got hurt

Matt swims over to them "Man, what took you so long?"

The two look at each other then Keith answers "Nothing, don't worry about it" 

"Mh, okay. Now tell me, was it cool to jump off of that cliff?" Lance and Keith nod "Cool, then I'm going" 

"Wait up, I want to jump again" Lance said and swims after Matt, Keith also follows them.

Soon Pidge, Adam, and Shiro join in and they all jump a lot of times.

Now, the short talk between Keith and Lance cleared some things up, but not really everything. Sure, they both know that the feelings are mutual, but what now? they probably will be awkward around each other, when they are alone.

Lance for sure knows that he want's to get closer with Keith and maybe in the future start a relationship. He still thinks about the situation with Allura.

But Keith, well, Keith is scared of commitment. His past relationship wasn't the greatest. Sure Lotor was nice at first, but he got abusive. Keith at first just ignored it, but it got serious. With the support of Shiro, Keith eventually broke up with Lotor and got better. He still has a small trauma, what is completely understandable, but it isn't that bad.

The both of them just hope the best outcome. They still need to talk clear things up, again.

The six of them jumped multiple times off of the cliff. Nothing happened, everything was safe. Until Keith jumped and hurt his foot. 

He reached the bottom of the lake and felt a sharp pain in his foot. So, what every normal person would do, he got out of the water.

"SHIRO" Keith shouts "COME HERE FOR A SECOND" he sits on the ground

Shiro also comes out of the water and walks over to Keith "What happened?"

Keith shrugs "I reached the ground when I jumped"

Shiro keels down and looks at his foot "It's bleeding a whole lot! Does it hurt?" he asks worriedly 

"Yes, dumbass" he rolls his eyes "Is it really bleeding?" 

"Are you blind? Yes, it is" he stands up again and turns around "GUYS COME HERE" 

Soon after they all come out "What happened?" Adam asks

"Keith got injured" he kneels back down to Keith "He is bleeding like hell, and he didn't even notice at first. Maybe he even broke his foot" he sighs

"Can you walk?" Pidge asks him

"No, probably not. It hurts like hell" 

"You're an idiot with a mullet" Lance says

"Oh shut up"

"Adam and I will help you get to the car" Shiro explains "And for now we need to stop the bleeding" Shiro looks around

"We can take someones shirt" Lance suggest

"Since it's Keith's blood, we will take his clothes" Pidge says and crosses their arms

Adam gets Keith's shirt and gives to Shiro so he can wrap it around his foot. Then Adam and Shiro helped Keith to stand up and walked back together. 

Walking back was quite difficult. They need to climb over rocks, go up a small mountain. Lets say it was a small workout.

When they got back to the car, Shiro took the small first-aid-kit and treated Keith's wound.

Lance was a little worried. He saw that Keith isn't suffering, but the wound does look bad, and like Shiro said, it could be that it's broken. 

"You don't need to worry that much, Lance" Adam says "It happens every time" he shakes his head

"I know, you said that once. But still" he looks over at Keith

"You crushing on him?" Adam raises a brow

"W-what? I-I-"

"You think I don't see how you look t him?" he smirks "You couldn't take your eyes off of his chest now the whole time"

Lance turns red and looks down "Y-yeah. But ehm, werethosescarsonhischest" he mumbles

Adam sits down on the ground beside Lance "If you would speak like a normal person, I maybe could answer your question"

Lance takes a deep breath and looks at his hands "Were those scars on his chest. I was scared to ask him myself, you know. He wasn't hiding them, and I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable" 

Adam frowns "Oh" 

"Yeah"

Adam sighs "Listen, it's not my place to tell you about it, but I can say that Keith wet through some shit. And I think he will tell you when he is ready" Lance nods "And you need to understand that he won't tell you all at once" 

"Obviously. I wouldn't expect him to tell me everything in five minutes. But wouldn't he hide those scars?"

Adam nods "He did in the beginning, but he got over it, accepted them I guess, and moved on. You need to move on at some point" 

"It's just so weird-"

"I know there are a lot, but he didn't want to suffer for eternity, please understand that. i think Keith can explain it at some point" Adam smiles sadly at Lance 

"Lance, Adam, are you coming? We are ready" Matt says

"Yeah" Lance and Adam stand up and walk to the car.

The ride back was relaxing. They had a navigator, so they easily found their way home.

Lance was thinking about what Adam told him. Keith went through a lot. He couldn't help but worry just more. Sure, Adam told him that Keith got over it, but isn't that what all people say when they have a lot on their mind?

He wants to talk with him as soon as possible. But if Keith doesn't want to tell him, he won't pressure him and give him space.

"Lance stop worrying, I'm fine" Keith says

"Sorry" 

"Don't be sorry. I should be sorry that I made you worry, but I found out that Pidge is heartless, cause of their reaction" Pidge rolls their eyes "If you want you can call me in the evening, and we can talk?"

Lance nods "Yeah, I'd like that" he smiles "But that doesn't mean I won't be worried"

Lance is happy that he can talk with Keith again. He wants to now what will happen now. They talked, more confessed, their feelings, and he doesn't want it to end there.

Once Shiro dropped everyone off, he and Keith also drove home. When they got home Shiro's parents took a better look at Keith's foot.They said it would be a better idea to go to the hospital, so they did, after Keith went to take a shower. 

Turned out that Keith indeed broke his foot and needs to walk with crutches. The only benefit he got out of that, no P.E. 

When they got home, again, Keith went up to his room and called Lance. "Hey"

"Hey, it took you a while" Lance says

"Yeah sorry, we were at the hospital"

Lance hums "Okay. What did they say?"

Keith lies down "I broke my foot and now need to walk with crutches. But it isn't to bad, oh and also I will have a scar because of that cut"

"A badass scar" Lance corrects him "So eh, I wondered what will happen, you know after our talk today"

Keith's ears and cheeks flushed red "Oh yeah, I don't know. I didn't think I would ever come this far with my feelings" he scratches his neck

"Same" Lance makes a short pause, this is way too awkward for him "Eh, since the feeling is mutual" he makes another pause "Do you maybe, possibly, by any chance-"

Keith rolls his eyes "Come to the point, this makes me anxious"

"Okay, yeah- so, do you maybe wanna go out sometime?"

"Like on a date?" Keith sits up

"Yeah?"

"S-sure"

"Really?" Lance asks, relieved

"Really" 

"Cool cool" 

Keith smiles "Yeah. Text me the details later?"

Lance nods, then remembers that Keith can't see him "Yep, will do" 

"Okay then, see you tomorrow" 

"Yeah, good night" 

Keith hangs up and looks at his phone. This really just happened, a date, with his crush, this must be some kind of dream "Holy shit".

A small memory of Lotor comes back. 

Keith won't forgive what he has ever done to him. The whole abusive relationship left a trauma and scars. 

He told Shiro and Adam that he got over it. He did, mostly, there is still some pain left. But he hopes that it will go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads this story:) I hope this story doesn't suck


	13. Painful past and new kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!WARNING!!
> 
> This story will have some triggering topics from now on. If you can't read/handle topics like abuse, self harm, anxiety etc. it will probably be the best thing for you to stop reading this. 
> 
> This story will take a sharp turn into the dark. Sorry if y'all thought this will all be sunshine and kisses.

The morning went well for Keith. Standing up, getting ready, eating breakfast, driving to school, be a little awkward around Lance, and go to class. Everything seemed normal, but there was a little something that changed it. Or lets rather say, a someone changed everything.

"We have a new student. His name is Lotor Daibazaal. Be nice to him. You can sit down on whatever seat is free"

He sits down beside Keith.

The teacher moved on with the lesson.

"Haven't seen you since I moved away" Lotor says, not facing Keith "I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but just that you know, I want you back, and I changed"

Keith looks down on his notes "You're right, I actually don't want to talk to you. I moved on, Lotor, so don't try anything" 

When class ended, Keith went out as fast as he could and met up with Pidge, Hunk, and Lance on their usual place.

"Hey Keith" Pidge starts "I heard there is a new kid in your class" 

Keith walks up to his friends and looks at them before answering "Yeah about that. Can one of you stay at my side as much as possible?"

Lance raises his brow "Sure, we have a lot of classes together so I don't see a problem there. But why?"

"Yeah, what does it have to do with the new kid?" Pidge asks

"That's,, my ex, Lotor. He was abusive and shit, you know. He moved away, and I moved on, but now he is back and I don't know how to handle it. Shit this is bad, really, really bad" he puts his hands on his head and starts to breathe heavily

"Wow, man try to calm down" they walk up to Keith and try to calm his down "Deep breaths buddy. Do you want us to get Shiro?" Hunk asks

Keith kneels down and looks on the ground. He nods "Please" 

Lance texts Shiro, saying that he should come to the par that is by the school as fast as he can and that's about Keith. Then he also kneels down and tries to comfort him.

About five minutes later Shiro arrived with Adam. Keith calmed down a bit by the time.

"Lance! What happened?" Shiro and Adam walk up to the. Once Shiro sees Keith, he runs up to him and puts an arm around him

"Something about Lotor" Pidge answers "He is apparently the new kid, and Keith started to panic" 

"He was just getting better" Shiro mumbles 

"He calmed down a bit" Pidge ads

Shiro looks up "Thanks guys" he looks at Keith again "Keith look at me. Everything will be alright okay. Take deep breaths"

For another couple of minutes, they tried, and succeeded, to calm Keith down

"Shiro, what is this about?" Pidge asks

Shiro stands up with Keith "It's not my place to expla-"

Keith cuts him off "It's alright. Lotor did some stuff while we were together, some abusive stuff, I said that earlier. He was the reason I had problems in the past, serious problems" they all looked at him with a sad look "Don't look at me like that, I'm okay now, right? Just a small panic attack but that's it" he smiles 

"If you say so" Hunk says

Keith nods "Lance can I talk to you?" he looks at the others "Alone?" Lance nods and looks at the others, they walk away

"What do you want to talk about?" he asks nervously. Lance really hopes it won't change Keith's opinion, with the whole date thing. It took him time to confess, and he doesn't want it to go to waste.

"I hope the whole Lotor thing won't change anything. Like, he is m ex and is now here again, but I still wanna go out with you" Keith looks Lance straight in the eyes, he wants to be honest with Lance and himself.

"Of course it won't change anything. I was scared you will change your mind" Lance says between nervous laughs

"What? Me? Never" Keith also laughs nervously "But can you still go around with me at school, I don't want to be alone when he tries to talk to me" he scratches his neck

"Sure Keefers" 

"Don't call me that" his cheeks turn a little pink

Lance walks up to Keith and hugs him "You're so cute when you blush" 

"Am not" he hugs back

"Sure there" Lance goes back a bit and look at Keith "Hey, I don't want it to be awkward around us like this morning. Nothing changed right? Like expect that we know we like each other, right?"

Keith nods "Yeah, it indeed was awkward. I think we should head to class" 

"Oooor" Lance hugs him tighter "We could skip for the rest of the day and smoke instead" Lance doesn't usually skip, but it's just one of those moments where you would do anything but go to class

"Is it a good idea though?" he hugs back

"No, but I really don't wanna go to class. and I don't think it's the best idea to go to class after a panic attack"

Keith nods "Yeah, you've got a point. Where do you want to go?"

"Skate park? There is one nearby" Keith nods. Lance lets go of the hug and picks up his schoolbag "Alright lets go"

Keith catches up "So do you want a cigarette now or what?"

Lance turns around and smiles "Yess" he over-pronounces the 's'

Keith catches up and takes out the cigarettes.

Soon they arrive at the skater park and luckily no one was there. They sat down and just did nothing for a while, just smoking and looking at the sky.

"Keith" 

Keith hums in response

"I wanted to ask you something, but I was scared that it is too personal" Lance turns his head to Keith, Keith was still looking up

"What did you want to ask?"

"When we were at the lake at the weekend, you had scars all over your chest. You acted like you didn't have them and I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable by asking you, like the others" 

Keith's look saddens "Yeah, I noticed how some of you were staring when you thought I wasn't looking" he chuckles

"Sorry"

"Don't be, really. I'm over it" he finally looks at Lance "You remember how I said, I was in an abusive relationship with Lotor"

Lance nods "Lotor is the guy with long hair, right"

"Yeah. Well, he really made me hate myself. He was saying fucked up shit to me, was beating me up at times, made me feel like trash in general. And I don't really know how I got in this whole self harming thing. I guess I just knew or heard that people do this when they need to punish themselves, make themselves feel something, just have it as a coping mechanism? I don't know. I then did it once and yeah" he makes a short pause "Doing it on my arms would be too suspicions, people would see it immediately, so I guess I chose chest?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked" Lance said quietly

"No no, I want to tell you" he smiles at Lance "So once Lotor noticed a few cuts, scars? He was making me feel more like shit, saying more hurtful stuff like 'wouldn't have thought that you'd come to the point where you would cut yourself. You must be a real waste of space then, be happy that I'm with you, cause no one would want you and no one would treat you better' and stuff" 

Lance sits up "I'm so, so sorry"

"Well, I can't change it now" Keith shrugs "Lotor wouldn't let me go, I mean break up with him, so I couldn#t really leave him? But once he moved away, Shiro, Ada, and Shiro's parents helped me. I got better, happier, stopped the self harming, the smoking stayed, it just always was a thing" Keith takes a deep breath "Woah it's like a fucking rock fell off of my heart, this feels so good to tell someone, and I'm happy it's you"

Lance smiles "Thank you for trusting me. This is a lot to take in" Keith smiles back

By the time they both finished their cigarettes. Keith slowly leans in while smiling at Lance.

He changes his look from the eyes to Lance's lips. Lance was a little surprised once Keith's lips were on his, but he kissed back almost immediately.

The kiss wasn't anything rough, wild, fast, or deep. It was like the first kiss the boys ever had. Something cute and sweet. But yes, it was the first kiss between them.

After some short time, Keith slowly pulls away, immediately missing the feeling of Lance's lips on his, and looks the other in the eyes 

"Listen Lance, I don't want the whole Lotor thing come between us, or what will happen to us. I really want this to be more, and I don't want my past to ruin it" 

Lance takes Keith's hands in his "It's your past Keith. I want this to be something new for you, not in any way abusive. I won't let this get ruined by some dude with L’Oréal hair. Now kiss me again before I go crazy"

Keith chuckles and then kisses Lance once again, but this time more confident.


	14. If he could, he would kiss him forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiss kiss fall in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a hot minute
> 
> I also edited a chapter (11) so that one thing is more clear. It's not that important, nothing that I didn't write already, so y'all don't need t worry/reread?

Hunk looks around the classroom "Pidge, do you know where Lance and Keith went?"

They shrug "No idea"

Shiro and Matt sat next to each other in class. 

Astrology, nothing they don't know. So Shiro wanted to find out a little bit more about Matt's crush on Curtis.

"So, Curtis huh?" he says quietly

Matt turns a little bit red and looks down on his non existing notes "What are you talking about" he tries to hide his face

"Don't play dumb. You know, what Pidge said when we were on that trip. Adam and I are serious, we will help you, maybe set up a double date?"

Matt looks straight forward then at Shiro "This is embarrassing"

"Nothing can be more embarrassing than Lance and Keith crushing on each other"

Matt nods "You've got a point"

They stay silent for a minute "So, tell me about your crush at least. When did you start crushing on him?" Shiro smirks

Matt hides his face again "Oh God. Okay, so- eh. I guess it started at the time when this Allura girl always flirted with you. I just started to notice him more and more? Something like that. I'm not good with feelings"

"I know that"

"Oh shut up"

"What do you like about him?"

"I don't know. Everything?"

Shiro rolls his eyes "Wow, you need to be more specific"

He groans "Man. His laugh? It's cute- I'm being so cliche"

"Yes you are" Shiro laughs "But everyone is when they have a crush"

"Even Keith?"

Shiro shakes his head "No, he is a rat when it comes to feelings"

"I'm suppose to be the rat of the group" he says offended, in a dramatic way "However. Curtis, right. He is always gentle with everyone. Like just the way he talks, really caring. I could listen to him all day. He is also really smart, you know I like smart people. He always listens. Sometimes when I tell people stuff, they seem to be annoyed and don't really listen. Curtis listens to my every word and pays attention-"

"Wow okay, you can stop there" 

Matt shrugs "You asked for it" 

"Boys" the teachers says annoyed "If I hear you talking again, you'll need to go to detention" 

"Sorry" the two of them say

Keith smiles. He's really happy right now. He kissed Lance, and not only one time. It's too good to be real. He couldn't stop smiling. He hasn't felt like that in a long time, or not at all.

"Do you maybe want to come over to my place?" Keith asks "No one is home right now- wait that sounded wrong. I mean Shiro won't be annoying" he turns completely red and hides his face in his hand, the other holds Lance's hand

Lance chuckles "Yeah I got that. And sure, why not" he kisses Keith's cheek and stands up, dragging Keith up with him afterwards

"That was embarrassing" 

"That was cute" Lance winks, what causes Keith only to blush more "Oh my god, you're so cute when you're embarrassed" he laughs

"Stop" he hugs Lance and hides his face in Lance's neck "Let's go already"

"I mean, if you let go of me we could go" he laughs again, he can't stop smiling to himself

"No" he mutters and only hugs the other more

"Then we can't go" 

Keith groans and lets go of him, then takes his hand "Now, lets go"

"You're still red, Keith" 

"Shut up"

"No amount of white foundation can hide this blush, Keith"

"Stooooop" 

Lance once again kisses him on the cheek "Come on lead the way, emo boy"

"I'm not emo"

Lance looks him up and down "Then I'm not Cuban" Keith raises a brow "A boy who listens to MCR, wears red flannels, Vans and Converse, wears eyeliner and white foundation. Sounds emo to me"

Keith wanted to argue, but he has no points, Lance was right "Okay you got me there" they start to walk to Keith's house.

Neither of them thought that they would end up like this. Now they still don't know what they are, but they want it to become official, they're just a little scared that they are too fast. 

Keith knows this won't be like the times with Lotor. Lotor was, or still is, an asshole. He was from the very beginning. Okay Lance also made some rude joke here and there, but it was different. Lotor was just abusive, he acted a little nice at the beginning, but the longer he and Keith were together, he used him more, and abused him more. Horrible times.

Shiro tried to help him get through, what helped the emo a bit, but he still got hurt. Then Shiro's parents also noticed that something was definitely wrong. Shiro told the, Keith was angry at first, but let it go in the end. So the whole Shirogane family tried to help him get out of the relationship.

Eventually Lotor moved away, and Keith was finally free. This relationship, if you even can call it that, left trauma. Keith was scared of any physical contact for a long time, what isn't really surprising. But his family helped him a lot, and now he is okay.

He doesn't want, and isn't planning, to find some contact with Lotor again. He wasted some time on him already and doesn't want to waste more.

Once they arrived and went inside Lance looked around. He was here once, but it was a party, and this place was trashed. So he couldn't see much of it. Now it looks more like an actual place, where people could live.

"Do you want something to drink, or eat?"

He shakes his head "I ate at school. Your place looks like a decent place when here isn't a party" 

Keith sighs "Yeah I know. Shiro used to throw a lot of parties, it was annoying"

"I can imagine" Keith leads to his room "If I threw some kind of party, my mom would probably kill me" he adds

"Why's that?"

"I have a big family, this is one. And if she saw how trashed her house is, she would- well I don't want to know what she would do" he shivers at the thought what she could do, he would be dead

"The way you talk about her, I wouldn't even try to protect you" they both crash down on Keith's bed

"Rude. But also, you would protect me?" he smirks

Keith sits up "I- yes? I mean, isn't that obvious?I like you, and I want to protect you" Lance turns red "Wow, looks who's red now" he smirks and comes closer to Lance "Do you like it when I say that I like you?" Lance's ears also turn red. Keith laughs at that "Holy shit, you do"

Lance turns his face away "Stop it, you're making me giddier that I already am"

"Don't hide your face" Keith takes one of Lance's hands off of his face

Lance glances at him "Or what?"

"You want to find out?" he smirks

He raises a brow "Yes? But only if its something good" he takes a second and then adds "Wait that sounded a little bit perverted"

Keith shrugs "Yeah, but at least you aren't hiding your face anymore"

"Yeah, I deserve a kiss" 

Keith leans in and kisses him. Lance puts his arms around Keith's neck and pulls him closer. Keith's hands wander down to Lance's waist, not in a perverted way, but in a cute way. 

After some short time, Keith pulls away "So that was a way too short kiss" Lance complained

"Wow you sure like kissing me" 

"Yes" he once connected their lips. Considering that Keith's lips where most of the time chapped, Lance didn't really mind. Still Keith needs to take care of himself, and he will look out for that.

Lance moves up to Keith's lap, to bring them even closer, if that's even possible. Keith smiled in the kiss. He never had a kiss that was so nice, filled with care? It really made him happy, and his lips on Lance's only felt right. If he could he would kiss him forever.

Shiro clears his throat and then Keith and Lance pull away and look at him "Mom just came home, should I tell her to make food for Lance too?" he crosses his arms and smiles

"Eh- sure?" he says awkwardly

Shiro nods and then walks away. Keith and Lance look back at each other and then burst out in laughter "That was embarrassing" Lance says

"It indeed was"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for not updating. I needed something like a mental break, but I'm back so yeah


	15. Sandpaper lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriends.Boyfriends.Boyfriends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot minute since I updated, but I'm still alive

Keith and Lance walk downstairs and already see Shiro and his mother sitting there, waiting for them. They walk up to them and also sit down.

"So you are Lance?" Shiro's mother looks in his and Keith's direction

"Yeah" he answers awkwardly

"Keith wouldn't shut up about you" she says smiling

Lance glances at Keith "Is that so Keith?" he asks playfully

"How would you know? I only talked to Shiro about Lance" he turns to Lance "and yeah, I did, but only good things so don't worry"

"Of course, there are no bad things about me" 

Keith raises his eyebrows "Are you sure?"

"Okay wow that was just mean" 

She chuckles "Like I said, you really think that you and Shiro are sneaky and quiet? No sweetheart, I have enough blackmail on you and your brother" 

"Oh tell me something" Lance sits up straight, a little bit exited

"Please don't" 

She smiles "So that time after the one party-"

"Oh god not that" Keith hides his face

She continues and Lance's attention is all hers "Like I said, after everyone left and these idiots cleaned the house. I heard the two in the kitchen, and apparently you were listening to Keith's music in his room and this young man was so flustered, when you put his hair behind his ear, he wanted, and I quote 'I wanted to pin him down and fucking kiss him'" she deepens her voice to sound more masculine

Keith shoots up "I don't sound like that!"

She shrugs "I don't care, the situation was gross but cute at the same time"

"Keithy that's cute"

"Don't call me that"

"You can continue to call him that" Shiro says "He likes the nicknames" 

Lance smirks in Keith's direction "If you wanted to pin me down you could have said so" 

"Please don't get sexual on the table, I had it happen once and never again" she says and takes a bite from the food she made

"Really? What happened?" Lance asks

Keith sighs and glares at Shiro "When Shiro and Adam only got together, they did-"

Shiro cuts him off "It happened once, and you don't need to tell everyone who comes to our house" 

"Basically the two of them were horn-" Keith tries to end his sentence but Shiro reaches over the table and shuts his mouth with his hand, which Keith just licked and Shiro immediately backed away.

They all laughed at the situation and proceed to finish the food. Then Keith and Lance went back up to Keith's bedroom.

"Wow you really expose each other all the time, huh?" Lance closes the door behind them

"It's worse when you are the one getting exposed" Keith sighs

Lance leans on the door "Now imagine living with more than just one brother, I basically have a whole kindergarten at home" he chuckles. They stayed silent for a second but Lance breaks it, he couldn't stop thinking about that what Shiro's mother said "So is it true?"

Keith raises a brow "What?"

Lance walks up to Keith, takes his hands and pulls him closer "You wanted to pin me do-"

"Don't mention it, that's really embarrassing" Keith went all red

"Look how cute you are, all getting red" he cups his cheek with one hand

Keith noticed how Lance liked the teasing game, but he wouldn't let him win, he just couldn't handle the embarrassment "Oh you want to play that game?" he puts his hands on Lance's waist and pulls him closer, if that's even possible 

"What game, Keithy" Lance says playfully. He wanted to play that game, he was ready

Keith pushes him down on his bed, not to harsh, and goes on top of him. Lance immediately shuts up "Why are you so quite all of the sudden?" he leans down so that his lips slightly touch Lance's.

They both could feel the heat between them. Both wanted to kiss the other as fast as possible, yet they both just froze.

Keith smiles and sits up, away from Lance 

"Keith!" he whines

Keith laughs "What's wrong, lover boy?" 

Lance blushes "Why would you stop?" he looks down

"You want me to continue?" Lance was still really red, but nods. Keith slides more to Lance and takes his hand and then kisses his palm "I first want to make sure we are official" he looks the other boy deep in the eyes.

He really wanted to make it official. He doesn't want this, whatever they have, to go further without knowing if it's even serious. He wants this relationship to be just right.

"I mean I had serious issues in my past relationship, and I know this is nothing like the past, but this time I want to make everything right" he looks down on their hands

Lance smiles. Keith was just too cute for him to handle. He knows Keith is serious about this and is scared. He just found out about his past and can imagine how bad it was. He would beat this Lotor guy up, if he could, but he is just a noodle shaped human.

He takes Keith's chin and pulls his head up so he faces him "Keith, Keef, Keefers, Keithy, would you officially become my boyfriend?" he kindly smiles at him

Keith smiles back "It would be my honor, Lover boy" he leans in and kisses him on the lips "Are you happy?"

"I don't know. The interruption of Shiro was disappointing, you know"

Keith raises a brow "When I first met you, I'd never think that you're the horny type"

"A not" he crosses his arms "I just like affection. And besides be happy that I like kissing you. Your lips are really chapped, I would even say they are like sandpaper"

"Yet you still want to kiss me" 

"Of course, and I will continue, but will also take care of you and your sandpaper lips" Lance takes Keith's hand and drags him down so that they both lie side by side on Keith's bed

"That is kind of rude, not gonna lie" Lance brings Keith's hand up to his chest and holds it tight "No one ever took care of me like that, or well, wanted to" 

Lance plays with his hand "You mean Lotor?" Keith nods and looks down on Lance, who practically was lying on his chest "Well you can be happy that I'm not Lotor. If Lotor tries to pulls something, I'll beat him up"

"Doubt you can do that with your noodle arms"

"Then I will call my family and my mom will beat him up with her wooden spatula"

Keith lets out a soft laugh that made Lance smile "Thank you" 

"You're welcome Samurai"

Keith raises a brow "Samurai?"

Lance points at his desk "I saw knives lying around there, the other time I was here, so yeah, Samurai" he looks up at Keith "Do you have some kind of knife obsession"

"Not an obsession, but I have a few" 

"Why?"

"Protection" 

"Understandable. Just don't get arrested"

Keith sighs "It happened once and never again" 

Lance's eyes widen "What do you mean 'it happened once'?" Keith opens his mouth t explain but Lance cuts him off "On second thought, you would definitely get arrested for that mullet"

Keith take a strand of his hair "Is it really a mullet?" he asks frustrated 

"Yes. To safe you, I'll cut it off in your sleep" 

"Nope, I love my hair" 

Lance hums "Can I braid it?"

"No"

"I'll take it as a yes" 

Keith sighs "I swear to God"

"No need to swear at me" Keith rolls hi eyes while Lance laughs at his own joke "No but seriously, you would look really good with braided hair" 

"How do you know how to do braids?"

"I have two sisters, a niece, with long hair, who live here. And more relatives who live in Cuba"

"Just how many people are in your family?"

"Let's see. My mom, my dad, but he left. Then we have Veronica and Rachel, Marco and Luis. Luis' wife Lisa and their two kids Nadia and Silvio. Do you also want to know about my relatives in Cuba"

Keith furrows his eyebrows "I probably won't remember" 

Lance laughs and hugs Keith.

Lance and Keith talked until it got late and Lance needed to go. Keith walked him to the door.

"You know, Lillian can drive you" Lillian, Shiro's mother "Also text me when you're home"

"It's fine, really. And will do" the two of them were standing in the doorway not saying a single thing, only looking at each other, not wanting to leave "Are you free on Saturday?" Lance scratches his neck

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you maybe want to come over to my house? "

Keith smiles "Sure, I'd love to"

"Cool cool. Well, see ya" he kisses Keith one last time, then leaves.

Keith watches him go, and after a moment he closes the door, leans on it, and then slides down, how you see it in those movies. Lance made him cliche.

"So are you two dating?" Lillian walks up to him with a smirk on her face and helps Keith up

He blushes at the thought of Lance, he was really happy "Yeah"

"Shiro owns me the bucks" she says walking away

"YOU TWO DID A BET?"

"Sorry not sorry"

"Lillian come back here" he runs after her, she just runs away, laughing.


	16. I'd beat up anyone, with my mom's wooden spatula, for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is back and is an asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I disappear sometimes, but I always come back.
> 
> I lost the overview of the days, so lets just pretend it's Friday
> 
> Trigger warning (mentions of scars and abuse)

On the next day, Keith woke up really happy. He couldn't stop smiling at himself. Well, once he noticed he was smiling he tried to hie it, he is still Keith the edgy boy, he can't ruin his image. 

Shiro as always drove them to school. Matt's car is fine again, so the Holt's don't drive with them anymore. 

Once they arrived at school, they all got out. Shiro and his friends went one way, and Keith the other.

He went to his locker as always, put some books inside and took some out. And when he closed it, Lotor was standing there.

"Hey Keith. Long time no see" he smiled. Keith rolls his eyes and just goes the other way "Wait" Lotor catches up "What's wrong, not happy to see me?"

Keith stops and looks at the taller with an angry face "After all you've done? Of course I'm not happy. Just leave me alone, Lotor" then he continues to walk, probably to where Lance and the others always are

Lotor catches up "No can do. However, how are your beautiful marks?"

Keith stops once again "Marks? Beautiful? You dare to call these scars beautiful. Do you know what you've done to my mental health?" 

Lotor keeps a straight face "Come on, I needed to mark you somehow" 

"What are you? A fucking animal? Honestly, stop it. I don't want to see your face again" he turns away to walk away, once again, but Lotor grabs him by his arm "What the fuck, let me go!"

Lotor leans down to Keith "Listen here you little bitch" his grip tightens "Don't you even dare to be mean to me. You know how it can harm you, don't you? Remember what happened to you in your past? Don't think you can escape that treatment" 

"Keith!" both Keith and Lotor look up, it was Shiro with his friends. Keith pulls his arm away and runs over to his bother "Are you okay Kira?"

"Just fine" 

"Well, see you around Keith" Lotor smiles and then leaves

Shiro turns to Keith "What did he do?" Keith was shaking "Hey, hey, don't worry he is gone" he wouldn't stop "Come on to a quieter place" he takes his hand and takes him outside, where no one is to see.

They both kneel down, Keith still shaking "Okay Keith, tell me five things you can see" Shiro completely focuses on his brother

Keith's voice is shaky "Ehm, trees, fence, grass, the school, and cars"

"Four things you can touch or feel"

Keith takes deep breaths before answering "Your backpack, you, my clothes, the bikes over there"

"Great. Three things you can hear?"

"Your voice, the wind, and, and myself?"

"You doing great Aki. Two things you can smell?"

Keith looks around, slowly calming down "Gross cafeteria food, gasoline"

"One thing you can taste"

"The sandwich in your hand"

Shiro smiles "Better?" Keith nods "Good" 

Keith looks up at Shiro "Lotor threatened me. He wanted to hurt me again. Shiro, I'm scared"

"He won't. Trust me. You have Adam, Matt, Curtis, Lance and his friends, and me, we won't let him"

Keith tried not to let the flashback get to him. All the beating, cutting, bruises, burns, scars, cries, screams. It was a lot. Lotor didn't know when to stop. He would only if something distracted him. Until that would happen, he would cut him, hit him with every heavy object he could find. He would put his cigarettes out on Keith's skin. No, no, no, no. He doesn't want it to come back.

No, no, no, no.

He won't let the memories get him. Now he has people who really will protect him, who love him, who won't harm him.

"Thank you, Takashit" 

Shiro rolls his eyes "That nickname again?"

"That's for using 'Aki' and 'Kira'" he smiles slightly at the older

"Are you ready to go back?" Keith nods "Alright, what class do you have now?" 

They stand up "Chemistry with Lance" 

"Let's come find him" Keith nods once again.

They went inside and found Adam, Matt, and Curtis immediately "Are you okay?" Adam asks

"Yeah, now I'm fine. Thank you" 

"Katie just texted me, asking where you are. I told them to come here"

"Mattress" the group of the older turn around and see the younger group walking up to them

"Call me Mattress again, and I swear to god I'll tell mom who you've been hacking" 

They roll their eyes "Keith what took you so long?"

Shiro frowned, but before he could say anything, Keith answered "Eh, Lotor showed up"

"I'm sure Rachel has one of mom's wooden spatulas with her, and I can call Vero and her girlfriend to beat that walking L'Oreal ad up" Lance walks up to his boyfriend and takes both his hands in his 

Keith smiles at the small and gentle movements "It's okay. Thank you, Lance" 

Matt leans down to their sibling "Are they dating now?"

Pidge looks up confused "They weren't before?"

They both stare at each other for a hot second and then look at Lance and Keith, who were really close to each other, then looked at each other again and nod. Knowing exactly that the two in fact were dating. The energy says it all.

"Ready to go to chemistry?" Lance asks

"Yup" and on that, they headed to class.

Curtis looked at his friends "Are they dating?"

Shiro nods "Yes. You guys don't know what I walked in on" Pidge looks disgusted "No Pidge, not that"

"Oh okay" they put their resting bitch face back on.

"Lance?" lance hums in response "Would you really beat up Lotor with your mom's wooden spatula?"

He nods "Yes, and I would also steal my moms slipper too hit him with it" 

Keith smiles "Thank you" 

Lance puts them on a halt and kisses Keith on the cheek "I would protect you at all cost, okay?" Keith nods smiling and Lance kisses him again, this time on the lips.

Keith is really happy to have Lance. He is really different than Lotor. He actually cares about him.

Sure it's a norm in relationships, but he could never experience it until now. Lance makes him feel special, loved, and that is the best feeling he could ever ask for.

He doesn't want to lose the Lance- wait. He will be gone in less than a year.

Kolivian, Krolia, Blades of Marmora.

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little short.
> 
> Also the technique Shiro used to calm Keith down is called 'the grounding technique'


	17. I don't wanna leave you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I know I was gone for a hot minute

After school, when Keith came home, Lillian was already expecting him.

"Kolivan called" this put a frown on Keith's face, he knew he will leave Lance behind and he knew it would hurt him "Are you alright sweetheart?" she came up to him and took his hands into hers

"Yeah, don't worry about it"

"Keith" her voice sounded caring

"I think I will fuck up" he looks down at their hands "Just the situation with Kolivan, and then leaving lance behind. I haven't even told him yet. He will hate me, Lillian" 

Lillian lets go of his hands and wraps them around the smaller "Hey don't worry about that. I'm sure it will work out. Look for the right time to tell hi, and if he really likes you, he will understand and accept it. At first he may be angry, but by the time he will calm down"

"Are you sure?" Keith could feel the tears bottling up, he didn't want to cry

Lillian nods "Yes sweetheart"

After another minute of hugging, Keith's pulls away "Did Kolivan say what he wanted?"

"Something about some papers. He said it was the last thing he needs to talk to you about, then everything is secure"

He nods "Okay, thank you" he starts to walk up the stairs but Lillian stopped him with her words

"You know, Kira, it's still not too late to cancel everything" she sounded hopeful. Keith may not be her biological son, but she still loved him with her whole being.

"Sorry Lil'" then he continued to walk and locked himself in his bedroom.

He throws his bag on the ground in the corner and then pulls out his phone. He types in Kolivan's number and waits for him to pick up, what he did after the second ring.

"Keith?"

"Hello to you too" he rolls his eyes

"Yes, yes, hello"

"Lillian said you called"

Kolivan hums "Yes, I did. I need to go through the papers once again with you and talk about it" 

For the next hour, he and Keith discussed everything Keith needs to know. Even if he knew, Kolivan needs to go through it according to the rules. Basically all the rules there, that he knows he will be in constant danger, how he needs to act in certain situations, and so on and so on.

"Okay, that's about it. So, are you sure that you still want to join? There will be no turning back" 

Keith thought back to what Shiro and Lillian would always tell him. They would miss him like crazy, he knows. On the other side, there, in BoM, is his mom. Not that Shiro and so aren't his family, but he wants to see her. 

He made that decision a long time ago, so why should he stop now. He actually knows, it's Lance. He doesn't want to leave him. It won't only hurt him, but also the people around him. And he can't promise them that he will be back some day, he can die out there.

So, should he back out now? It would make everyone happy.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Sign me in" by the time Keith already sat down on his bed

There was a second of silence. Kolivan heard the hesitation in Keith's voice. He is sure that something is going on in his life that suddenly made him unsure "Final answer, you maybe won't come back, you know" 

Keith takes a deep breath "Kolivan, I'm sure" this time he sounded more serious

"Okay then" Kolivan signed some things on his side and then put that aside "Once I give over the papers it will be all official. A folder will be send to you with further information. If you notice some mistakes, call me"

"Understood. Bye"

"See you in under a year" and on that he hung up.

Under a year? In his mind it seemed longer.

His heart was beating fast. Panic? He doesn't know. He was just feeling uneasy. He found new friends who seemed to care for him, and now he will lose them. 

He fucked up, once again.

He looked down at the phone in his hands, and then texted Lance. They will meet up at the park where they smoked the first time together.

It didn't take him long to get there, well he was rushing because he was nervous. So he waited for Lance a little while. And once he was walking up to him, Keith couldn't take his eyes off of him. One, because he is his boyfriend and is gorgeous. And two, because he was still nervous.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Lance sits down on the other swing

Keith looks down at his hands "Yeah" 

"If you're breaking up with me, I don't want to talk" 

Keith's head shoots up and swings his hands in front of him "No, no, I'm not breaking up with you. But it's still serious" he breaks eye contact by taking our his cigarettes with a lighter "Want one?" 

Lance takes one "So?"

Keith lights them and then starts "Do you know the Blades of Marmora?"

He huffs "Yeah, they're pretty badass. Don't tell me they are after your family and you need to run away"

"What no, this isn't some fan-fiction thing" he smiles 

"Then how bad can it be?" Lance was really hoping Keith is only pranking him, and doesn't actually need to talk

"Ehm, you might get really angry" he made a short pause "In less than a year, I'll be joining them"

Lance chuckles nervously "You'e joking right?" Keith just looks down "Keith?"

"I was planning this a long time ago. I found out my mother is part of it, she contacted me and I decided why not join. So I met Kolivan, we have done a lot of paper work. Lillian and Shiro tried to talk me out of it, and then they kind of stopped. I didn't really think I would find friends, or even a boyfriend. So it became something important for me, and yesterday everything gt confirmed" he looked at Lance, hoping he won't just stand up and leave

"You will be gone in less than a year?"

Keith sighs "i understand if you want to break up with me, maybe even not talking to me, but I just needed to let that out of my system"

"Wow, who said I'm breaking up with you" he let's cigarette fall on the ground and steps on it

"Now that was just a waste, Lance-"

Lance grabbed his face "Listen, I'm really angry right now, maybe as much as when my mother was angry at me and Rach' because we broke the rooftop"

"How did you break-"

"Shhhhh, not important right now. So the point is, I want to- I don't even know, I#m just angry" his expression softened "But also sad. And I really, really like you, Keith. I don't wanna leave you. So since you're leaving soon, I want to spend a lot of time with you" 

"You understand that I might not come back, right?"

Lance rolls his eyes "You could have said something super cool like 'I promise I'll come back'"

"But it might not happen. If you really want to stay with me, it will be harder to let go"

He raises a brow "Do you want me to break up with you?"

Keith takes Lance's hands off of his face and in his hands "No, I just don't want you regret anything. I'm scared, believe it or not" 

"Keef-"

"Keith"

"Keithy"

"Keith"

"Akira" Keith shut up "I don't wanna leave you"

So it's love love.


End file.
